Crest Armors
by Mathais
Summary: The digidestined have been granted powers to help in the coming battles. Now that the digimon are out of commission for awhile, they'll need those powers more than ever.
1. New Powers, But Not For Digimon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the digimon characters, but I wish I did. Just forget about many things that happened during the first 2 seasons will change.

*** * * * * * ***

New Powers, but not for Digimon

It was the final battle with Apocolymon and the Digidestined just got remade from being deleted. They were all fighting.

"Let's go all out!" Tai yelled from on top of Wargreymon. "Yeah!" The rest cheered from on their own digimon.

"Terra Force!"

"Ice Wolf Claw!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Gate of Destiny!"

These 8 attacks rang out and deflected each of Apocolymon's attacks.

"Giga Cannon!" Apocolymon shot a blast of energy at Angewomon, just to be deflected by Magnaangemon.

"Thanks TK!"

"No prob Kari!" TK yelled over his small shoulder.

"River of Power!" The attack was shot and Garudamon knocked Megakabuerimon out of the way.

"You alright there Izzy?"

"I'm fine."

Soon enough, all the claws but one were destroyed.

"Let's destroy the last one Tai!" Wargreymon said.

"CHARGE!!!" Tai yelled as all 8 digimon went forward.

"I'm not defeated yet." Apocolymon cried as he focused his power into his last claw. "Death Force Shotgun!" The final claw turned into a gun and started shooting black beams at a rapid rate.

"Arrgh..."

"Ooff."

"Ahhh!!!"

"Ouch!"

"Oh!"

"Aww... Crud...."

"Hold on!"

"We can't get beaten, not now!"

All eight digimon were in the dust with their partners lying next to them in their Rookie forms.

"Pitiful Digimon with their useless humans.... It is time for you to die and be deleted again. Death Force Shotgun!"

The Digidestined woke up as the attack was about to be released. One look at their digimon and it said all.

"Good bye everyone..." Parted the lips of the digidestined as they put themselves in front of Apocolymon's attack. The words echoed through the dark place where they were in and into the minds of the families of the digidestined. Each of them broke down crying.

"TK.... Matt..."

"Sora..."

"Tai, Kari..."

"Joe..."

"Mimi..."

"Izzy..."

"They're going to die!" Each one of them yelled at the same time, their hearts crying out in pain. The cries reached the ears of the digidestined and cried.

"I'm sorry." They said quietly as the attack neared. On impact, a large explosion insured.

"Hahahahahahahaha!!! I have destroyed the Digidestined... The worlds will be mine!"

"Think again!" a voice cried from the dust. Apocolymon looked back to see eight different colored lights pierce the dust cloud.

"Ahhh, what is that light?"

"US!" A triumphant voice said.

Apocolymon looked back to see the smoke had cleared. He did a double take and was surprised. The Digidestined were glowing their crest colors and had protected them from the blast.

"What will it take to defeat you?" He yelled.

"A lot!! Crest Armor of Courage!" Tai's orange glow surrounded him and formed a battle armor that had to be like Wargreymon's. He wielded two kantanas emblazoned with the crest of courage and the rest followed suit.

"Crest Armor of Friendship!"

"Crest Armor of Love!"

"Crest Armor of Sincerity!"

"Crest Armor of Reliability!"

"Crest Armor of Knowledge!"

"Crest Armor of Hope!"

"Crest Armor of Light!"

Matt's blue glow surrounded him and left him with armor like Metalgarurumon's. He took a deep blue sword that had the crest of friendship on it. Izzy glowed a purple light and Joe a black light. Izzy was left with armor like Megakabuterimon and Joe's like Zudomon's. Izzy had a mace that had his crest on it while Joe had a hammer with his crest. Mimi glowed a green light while Sora glowed a red color. Mimi was left with Lilymon like wings and flower armor while Sora had Garudamon-like wings and armor that looked like Garudamon itself. Mimi snapped a vine-like whip with rose thorns and the crest of Sincerity on the handle while Sora had gloves and shoes each with the crest of Love on it. TK glowed a bright golden glow while Kari glowed with a pink light. TK's light changed into a replica of Magnaangemon, except with no sword. Kari's light left her looking like Angewomon, except a less than celestial bow. TK wielded a rod very much like Angemon's with the crest of Hope burned on it. Kari had a bow that would make arrows every time you believe you have one there. The bow had the crest of Light on it. By then, everyone had finished transforming and was amazed.

"Wow... This is so COOL! I look like Magnaangemon!!!" TK yelled.

"I know! I look like Angewomon!"

"Wow, Lilymon looks beautiful... This armor is so cool. We can fly now!"

"Oh my god... Now I know what Garudamon feels like!!!"

"Prodigious! Megakabuterimon must feel great in this!"

"I think I'm going to have a heart attack in this Zudomon look-alike armor!"

"This is so cool! Focus!" Tai yelled.

"We have Apocolymon to deal with!" Matt called.

"Right, you shall pay for harming our digimon!" Each person said.

*** * * * * * ***

The people there saw the transformations in a shocked silence.

"You mean that those are our kids?" TK's mom said.

"Yes.... They have hidden powers I guess that are only expected of them.... Being Digidestined." Joe's brother replied.

"Alright..." She said as Joe's brother took a stand. "EVERYONE, GIVE THEM THE POWERS THAT WILL HELP THEM!!! GIVE THEM THE POWERS THAT WILL SAVE BOTH WORLDS!!!" He yelled at everyone there.

Each of them glowed the 8 colors and they shot their powers at the Digidestined, giving the power to win.

*** * * * * * ***

The Digidestineds looked surprised as their families game them strength. Kari and TK nodded to each other and held one hand together. Their other hands pointed at the digimon and they laid their weapons down.

"Angels of Hope and Light, Heal!!!" A golden pink beam erupted from each of their hands and the glow spread to each digimon, healing all wounds in turn. When it was done, they turned around and picked their weapons up again.

"Good going little sis."

"You too lil' bro."

"Let's go from them, I won't forgive him for making me almost lose Patamon again!!!" TK yelled in fury.

Matt saw the passion and pain in his little brother's otherwise soft blue eyes. All but Kari, who wasn't there at the time, recalled the fight with Devimon painfully. TK had lost Angemon there and wasn't about to lose him again. Each of them got their weapons powered up.

"Dark Rejuvenation!" Apocolymon restored all his claws and sent them out at the Digidestined.

The digimon woke up to the backs of the Digidestined, but mistaken them for Digimon.

"What are they doing here?" Agumon yelled. Tai turned back and lifted his facemask. The others did too for a second before facing off again.

"That's our partners..." Salamon managed to say.

"Yeah... Go Digidestineds! Make some Digidestiny!"

"Go!" Each of them yelled.

They smiled and took their weapons out.

"Bird of Flames!" Sora cried.

"Wolf of Ice!" Matt yelled.

"Lizard of Fire!" Tai cried.

"Insect of Lightning!" Izzy yelled.

"Fish of Water!" Joe said.

"Butterfly of Flowers!" Mimi said forcefully.

"Angel of Hope!" "Angel of Light!" TK cried with a deep rage along with Kari who yelled it with vigor.

A fiery bird that glowed red erupted from Sora as a green butterfly, gentle but strong, flew from Mimi. A deep aqua fish swam from Joe as a bright purple insect shot from Izzy. A bright orange lizard shot from Tai as a deep blue wolf shot from Matt. But, two angels overpowered them all that came from TK and Kari, one gold and one pink.

Most of the claws were obliterated at the attack of the 8 blasts.

"Arrgh! Swarm of Vilemon!!!" Apocolymon used the remaining of his claws to send out a thick swarm of Vilemon. Tai's kantanas and Sora's gloves/shoes were enfluged in fire as Matt's sword was surrounded by ice. Mimi's whip glowed and was surrounded by flowers. Izzy's mace was surrounded with lightning as Joe's hammer was with water. TK's rod glowed with the same light that came from Kari's bow as she notched an arrow into it. 7 digidestined charged forward slicing or smashing the Vilemon into oblivion as Kari¡¯s arrows were picking the others off. In the end, all the Vilemon were defeated with barely a scratch on the Digidestined.

"Woo Hoo!!!" Gomamon yelled.

"You guys were great!!!" Agumon called.

"Let's go!" Tai yelled and charged forward. The rest followed.

"No, I won't be defeated.... I have yet to use my ultimate attack!" Apocolymon yelled.

"And what would that be?" Matt sneered. 

"I'll take both worlds with me if I can't have them! TOTAL ANNILATION!!!" Apocolymon withdrew into his shell and forms an explosion.

"Oh no!" Sora said.

"Has all this been in vain?" Tai asked to no one in particular.

"It can't be..." Matt said.

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"No...." Joe said, slumping down in defeat.

"It can't end like this!!!" Mimi said falling to her knees.

"Get up guys, don't lose the light, we can still win." Kari yelled. The others stared at the little girl.

"Kari's right, don't lose hope!!" TK yelled, digivice glowing. Kari's was too and they shot energy beams at the explosion. It started to weaken it, but it wasn't enough. 

"C'mon... Power of Light!" Kari yelled as she shot a pink energy beam at the blast.

"We can't do this alone, have courage! Power of Hope!" TK yelled, throwing a gold energy beam at the blast, strengthen the cage around it, but it wasn't enough. It pretty much showed on the 2 eight-year-old faces that they were losing energy quickly.

"We can't let them die, Kari!"

"I know, TK. I know!" They linked hands and sent they power intertwining. But it wasn't enough.

Tai and Matt stood up. "We can't let them die. I won't give up courage." Tai said as his digivice shot at the cage.

"Nor will I give up my friendships." Matt said as his digivice did the same.

"Power of Courage!"

"Power of Friendship!"

The orange blast and blue ones merged with the golden and pink ones.

"Thanks, brother..." Both Kari and TK said as their blasts started weakening.

"No, don't give out on us!" Tai yelled.

Izzy and Sora looked at each other before getting up.

"I can't lose the knowledge of true friends now...." Izzy said as his digivice shot a beam at the now working cage.

But the blast was on the verge of destroying it.

"I can't lose love in these worlds...." Sora said as her digivice did the same.

"Power of Knowledge!"

"Power of Love!" Red and purple mixed with the beam as Sora and Izzy joined in.

Strains further formed on TK and Kari's faces as Matt and Tai started forming them.

Mimi and Joe looked at each other as they got up.

"The sincerity of people should not be wasted!" "Nor the reliability and faith they put in us!" They yelled as their Digivices added more power to the cage.

"Power of Sincerity!"

"Power of Reliability!" A green and black beam merged with the others as TK and Kari were kneeling on the ground, beams flickering. Tai and Matt were in danger of the same as Izzy and Sora were beginning to get strain marks. And still the blast proceeded.

"No, we can't let them die, not after all we've been through." Patamon said, flying over to them and started giving energy to TK. The other digimon did the same, as the beams grew stronger. In a miracle, the blast was contained and disappeared. TK and Kari fell down from the effort and almost went into unconsciousness. Tai and Matt smiled at them. The others did also.

"Thanks you guys... You literally saved the worlds." Matt whispered.

"I know...." TK and Kari said together before more of their energy left them and their Crest armor was blinking.

"Ack... All my energy is drained.... I feel like I'm being pulled somewhere..." TK said.

"Me too..." Kari said faintly.

"Don't go!" Tai said, placing his hands on Kari's chest. He started pushing energy into Kari while crying.

"You can't leave us, you just saved the world with your decision." Matt said pushing life into TK, crying also. They opened their slowly closing eyes and sat up.

"Thank you...." They said. Just then, a Centarumon, Mekanorimon, and Ogremon came up. Then what ever happened in that absence happened. At the picture time, they were all in their Crest Armors.

*** * * * * * ***

Me: Here, I hope you liked it! See ya till next time! And review!


	2. Four Years Later

Disclaimer - Read Chapter 1. Oh yeah, I won't add many events from the movie since I am unsure on where they fit inside the storyline. The battle of Omnimon and Diaboromon won't be included either, though I know what happened. Not too much, maybe a bit. This is going to be adventure with some Takari. Arrgh! Forget this, I'm living on dubbed Digimon, so expect dubbed names.

*** * * * * * ***

Four Years Later...

The battle. The armors. The winning. The rebirth. These thoughts were spinning in TK's head as he thought about the battle of 4 years ago. The digivice. Total Annilation. Crest Armor of Hope... They all whirled in his mind. TK sighed. _At least I'm moving._ TK was moving to a new apartment and was happy. _Now I'm closer to the rest of them..._ He thought as he sat on his bed. He had just moved to a new apartment building. He said hi to a couple of the kids, mainly Yolei and Cody. He'd be going tot he same school as Yolei, while Cody was in 4th grade. TK took a picture of Kari and him when they were younger. He smiled at it. _New day, new life..._

*** * * * * * ***

TK left with Yolei and Cody since the schools were near each other. At the corner, Cody left them and at school, TK and Yolei went separate ways, TK to the principal and Yolei to her class. When he got there, the principal stood up.

"Oh hello, and you are?"

"Takeru Takashi, but call me TK."

"Alright Mr. Takashi, follow me." The principal led TK out of the room and into another classroom.

*** * * * * * ***

Kari smiled as she was talking to her friends. Then, a boy came up to her.

"Hi Kari! How are you doing today?" The boy asked.

"I'm fine Davis..." Kari said.

"Oh, wanna go out for pizza or something after school?" Davis asked.

"No, I'm busy." She replied.

"Oh...." Davis looked fallen after that and walked away.

Soon Kari started giggling and rolling her eyes at Davis's flirting attempts.

The teacher came in and called everyone to order. "Listen up everyone, we have a new student here today. Welcome him."

A blonde haired boy came out of the doorway and smiled. _The blond hair, the blue eyes.... I know that from somewhere._ Kari focused on his heart and found a soft golden glow from there in the shape of the crest of hope. _TK!!!_ "TK!!!" Kari yelled before she knew what she was doing and blushed. Everyone stared at her and the girls were drooling over him.

"Yes Ms. Kamiya, this is TK Takashi. Take the empty desk near Kari and you will be showing TK around."

"Thank you." TK sat down and started a little chat session with Kari.

"Been awhile."

"I know TK."

"Won't it be great to be together again?"

"Remember Apocolymon?"

"I do, we almost lost our lives together. How could I forget?" They talked quietly, in hushed voices while paying attention at the same time. That made the girls and Davis very jealous.

At lunch, Kari showed TK around the school. After school, they both got beeps in their D-Terminals. Kari gasped when she saw the letter. "I thought the Digital World was sealed off!" She said hysterically. "Calm down, let me see." TK opened his Terminal and eyes widened in shock.

_Dear Digies,_

_I'm in the Digital World right now and am in trouble. Some guy is hurting all the digimon and enslaving them. Come ASAP._

_~Tai_

"Oh no, Izzy's here, we need to get to the Digital World." Kari said.

"Computer Lab." TK said and Kari nodded they went off together to the computer lab to see Izzy there.

"Izzy!" Kari said. "I know, I'm trying to bring up a portal right now." Izzy replied, typing furiously.

Davis came rushing in. "Alright TB. I saw the way you were with Kari and she's my girl, so hands off!" Davis said.

"Just leave me alone for now... Izzy, is it up yet?" TK asked.

"No, hold on. The Digiworld will be up in a few minutes. I hope."

"Sssshhh!" Kari said, but Davis already heard. "Digiworld? Is that a new online game?" He asked.

"Yes it is." Kari said before Cody and Yolei came in, much to the dislike of the Digidestined.

Cody spoke. "TK wanna walk home with us?"

"Izzy, do you need any help?" Yolei asked.

"Get them out of here!" Izzy said in a harsh tone.

"I'm sorry guys...." TK said as he pushed Davis and Cody outside.

"Same here." Kari said before forcing Yolei out.

TK pulled the blinds down over any windows and Izzy spoke. "Prodigious. It's up. Remember, if you need help, go for the Crest Armors." The three kids took their Digivices out.

"Right." They nodded.

"Digi-port open!" TK shouted as the light drew them in. Izzy was about to go when Yolei picked the door lock and

the door opened.

"Izzy, you have a lot of explaining to do!" Yolei shouted. Fearing the worst of what could happen,

Izzy took the only way out.

"Digi-port open!" Izzy disappeared in a flash of light and the three kids stared.

"Don't tell me he disappeared into there?" Cody asked.

"I guess. Digi-port open!" Yolei yelled. Nothing happened. "Grrr..... I'll get you Izzy." She growled.

"TC, if you can hear me, don't do anything with Kari! She's MY girl!" Davis yelled.

*** * * * * * ***

It was darker than the three imagined. "The light is gone." Kari whispered.

"We have to find Tai guys..." Izzy whispered.

"KARI!!!" A feline voice yelled and they looked to see three-digimon coming.

"Gatomon!" Kari yelled and ran up.

"TK!" "Izzy!" Patamon and Tentomon came rushing up to them. "Tento!" "Pata!" They started hugging their digimon.

"Sorry guys, but the rest aren't... Where's Agumon?" Kari asked.

"With Tai, let's hurry." Gatomon said after sprinting off. The others followed except for Izzy and Tentomon. "I'm staying here just incase. Digivolve!"

"Tentomon digivolve to.... Aww forget it! I can't!"

"What? Good thing I have my laptop, now I can find out what is wrong."

With Kari and TK running, they came close to a cave when 3 lights shot out. One blue, one red, one yellow. Kari and TK were so surprised, that they fell down. Izzy was surprised too and fell over. The three lights entered the portal and vanished.

"Uh oh, get ready for visitors. Hide!"

"Right." Tentomon flew away as Izzy worked on his computer, trying to find out what happened so that the digimon couldn't digivolve.

*** * * * * * ***

The three beams shot out from the computer and landed in Davis's, Yolei's, and Cody's hands. Davis got the blue one, Yolei got the red one, and Cody got the yellow one. The glows receded to form D-3's for them. They smiled but Cody stopped them before going into the Digital World.

"Hold on, we need to make sure that the portal stays open. How about Yolei and me stay here for the time being, or we may be stuck there for life."

"Alright, I just want to go see just what Kari has gotten herself into. Digi-port open!" Davis disappeared in a flash of light and went away. Yolei and Cody sat in chairs waiting for them.

* * * * * * *

Davis emerged. Izzy took one glance at him and looked again.

"Okay Izzy, start talking." Davis said.

"Not now...." Izzy said backing up slightly.

"Spill it." Davis said. Without knowing, Izzy right hooked Davis and ran off in the direction the digimon went last. Davis got up stunned and went after him.

"IZZY! WHAT'S UP WITH THIS PLACE?"

"It's the Digital World.... Different, yet it is. You'll get the whole story later!" Izzy ran ahead, but Davis was catching up.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon came up and blasted the ground in front of Davis, making a dust screen.

"Thanks." Izzy used this as a boost to get away, leaving Davis in the dust.

"Arrgh! I gotta catch up to him." Davis stood up and ran for Izzy, but Izzy was too far ahead. Izzy reached the cave where all of them were in.

"Get in.... What was that light?" TK asked.

"Digivices. New models. Davis. Chasing me." It came out in shattered words, but Kari understood.

"Davis is a digidestined. Let's bring him, in a funny way." She grinned devilishly.

"Okay." TK said understanding. They held hand in hand as they went out. Tai and Izzy looked on with perplexed looks on their faces, but finally understood when Patamon and Gatomon explained everything that they could feel cross-dimensions. TK and Kari were holding hands as they saw a forming coming closer.

"Kari..." "TK..." They smiled and timed it right. Their lips almost met, but something in TK was urging him on. What is this... Why do I want to go on?

Kari was having feeling to. What? Why do I want this to go on?

"KARI!!! YOU GET AWAY FROM HER TQ!!!" Davis yelled at them, before running after the running two. "TC, JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!!" They made it to the cave with Davis on their tail.

"Ready?" They whispered into the cave.

"Set."

"Be ready to help me guys..." TK whispered. Davis was coming up and TK and Kari ran away as if he were Piedmon. Tai was leading the way with Agumon. Inside, TK and Kari saw an egg. It was emblazoned with the Crest of Courage. "I couldn't lift it, maybe Davis can." Tai said as Davis came charging in.

"GK...."

"Stop Davis." Tai said as he screeched to a halt.

"Davis, lift that thing over there." Tai said, pointing to the egg. "Alright." Davis went over and lifted the egg. A red flash erupted and a Digimon came out.

"Davis, Davis! What took you so long?"

"Wha? Who's this?"

"I'm Veemon! You're Digimon!"

"Oh, Kari, can you explain?"

Kari told him a bit about Digimon, Digivices, and other stuff, carefully leaving the part about the Crest Armors out.

"Don't forget the..."

"SSSHH!" TK said to Tai.

"Tai, we want to keep this a secret as long as possible, alright?" Kari whispered. Tai nodded, but a loud sound was heard. 

"Patamon digivolve! TK said.

"Don't bother, it won't work." Izzy said. "Just run!"

The five digidestined and five digimon ran as fast as they could to the exit, but to find it blocked off by 3 Snowymon.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Snowymon:

Champion Level Digimon - Virus

I am the cousin of the Fridgemon. My Snowball Strike will destroy my enemies!

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

"Oh my god... That. That. That thing is huge! What do we do?" Davis asked.

"Hold the Digi-Egg and say Digi-Armor Energize." Veemon said.

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

"**Veemon Armor Digivolve to... Flamedramon!**" Flamedramon appeared.

"Fire Rocket!" The fire attack hit the Snowymon and destroyed the black ring on it.

Gatomon suddenly gasped and pointed to the ring. "That ring is what has been controlling the digimon!"

"Then let's take it off, Fire Rocket!"

"Snowball Strike!" The fire and ice fizzled out on each other. The two Snowymon were constantly throwing Snowball Strikes while all Flamedramon could do was used Fire Rocket to defend.

"C'mon Flamedramon! You can do it!" Davis called.

"Izzy, Tai. Cover for us will we get the armors up and running. We need to get readjusted to them." Kari whispered to them.

They nodded as Kari and TK crept off. They crept off to an area and held their hands to their hearts. The familiar golden glow surrounded TK as a pink one surrounded Kari.

"**Crest Armor of Hope!**"

"**Crest Armor of Light!**"

In a bright flash, they were in the battle armor.

"C'mon Kari, we need to help Flamedramon."

"Alright TK."

The pair ran off in the direction of Flamedramon and the two Snowymon. Flamedramon was tired and the Snowymon got ready to strike.

"Snowball Strike!" The two Snowymon hurled their attacks at the weakened Flamedramon.

"Flamedramon!" Davis yelled. As the attack was about to hit him, a golden flash came out and whacked the snowball away. A couple of arrows flung out of nowhere and destroyed the other one. Both Davis and Veemon were surprised, but the others weren't.

"Angel of Hope!" A mature voice shouted. The golden angel flew out of TK's hands and destroyed the Dark Ring.

"Angel of Light!" A voice that was unknown to Davis and Veemon cried. The pink angel shot out and destroyed the Dark Ring on the other Snowymon and they left. Flamedramon de-digivolved into Veemon and tripped.

"Veemon!" Davis yelled before rushing up to him. TK and Kari jumped away and quickly reverted out of the armor. They came back slightly flushed, but received approving looks from Izzy, Tai, and the four digimon. Davis lifted Veemon and headed toward the group. But the Digi-egg disappeared and he got a D-Terminal.

"Wow." Davis said as he saw it. He opened the Terminal and saw the Digi-Egg. "Guys, who were they? I have to thank them for saving Veemon." Davis said.

Kari's mouth threatened to drop open.

"We don't know who they are, do we?" TK asked the group.

"No clue!" Tai said with a confused look on his face.

"Actually, they went that way, but we have to get back now." TK said before dashing off with Patamon. "Let's take everyone's digimon with us. They just aren't safe anymore. Palmon can go with either Matt or Sora." He called back. As if on cue, 4 digimon stumbled out of the bushes. It was Gabumon, Palmon, Biyomon, and Gomamon. "Guys, follow us." TK said simply and everyone gathered in front of the portal. "Digi-Port open!" The group transported back to the Real World in a pile.

*** * * * * * ***

"Get off me!!!" Yolei yelled as they all rolled away. There was another yell from Yolei as she saw the Digimon. "What are they?" she yelled.

TK answered her. "They are Digimon."

"What?!?!?!"

"Digimon." Kari said as she and TK explained mostly of what has been going on.

"Ooohhhhkkkkaaaayyyy.... Lemme sleep on it." Cody said.

"Same here." Yolei said.

"Fine, we gotta drop off the Digimon anyway." TK said picking up Tsunomon, Patamon, and Tanemon. Tai took Koromon and Yokomon while Kari got Gatomon. Izzy took Motimon and Davis took Demiveemon. They all left and TK dropped Tanemon and Tsunomon at Matt's while Tai dropped Yokomon off at Sora's. The Digimon were a secret.


	3. Dependency

Me: *Grins* Finally got past my Writer's block!

TK: And he's changed a lot!

Me: Yeah, and I still don't own digimon, cause if I did, there'd be Takari and you'd see more Magnaangemon and the youngest would be the most powerful!

*** * * * * * ***

Dependency

The next day, TK and Kari were discussing stuff on the way over to school. They left before Yolei and Cody so that they could talk in private.

"Kari, we can't always battle. We can't allow a dependency to form." TK said.

"I know, I know. It leaves us so tired also. If we stay in battle too long, we might just faint during battle." She said.

"Well, whatever is causing our digimon to only be able to Armor Digivolve can't block the Armors." TK said with a sigh.

"I know that, but we have to find out how it is blocking us... This secret needs to stay a secret. Only the original 8 digidestined can know about this until they need to get out.... It just isn't right that we can forsake our digital partners." Kari said. They reached the school an hour early, so they sat down on a bench near the school.

"If it ever needs it, we have to use it though." TK said looked up at the sky. "I just hope that we can keep it a secret."

"I know TK, but it has to be.... I'm still tired and all we did was use 1 special attack and destroy the Snowymon's attack."

"Remember 4 years ago, we slept for 7 days straight because we were so tired from Apocolymon's battle? We just got our armors, smashed so many Vilemon, used a special attack, and gave up what was left of our energy to save both worlds. Both of us took it the hardest..." TK said with a smile.

"We were so weak, that our parents were very worried about us." Kari said, looking at TK.

"I can just remember all of our battles.... Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, Venommyotismon, Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon, and Apocolymon. After all those, I thought it would be over...." TK said with a sigh.

"We know well enough that in the Digital World, there are always adventures." Kari said.

"I know.... I just hope that none of them return!" TK said.

"Same goes for me!" Kari said.

"Look, we all got better at our weapons. Mimi said that she's using her whip abilities to get things done over in America. Matt's in no-datchi training on the side while Sora is training in hand to hand martial arts. Tai has got kantana training while Joe's working with hammers. Izzy is a miracle in itself that he's taking lessons with a mace and doing good. You've taken up archery and I've gotten good at stick fighting and kendo.... It's a miracle in itself like I've said before. No one but ourselves knows how it happened." TK stated.

"Yes it is...." Then Kari grinned. "I can't believe Izzy and Joe are actually like this!" They both laughed.

"Everyone's motions are all fluid as if we've been practicing for years." Kari said and TK nodded. He saw that the school was opening. "Should we go inside and set our D-Terminals off beep and into vibration?" TK asked.

"Yes and yes!" Kari said before both of them went inside.

*** * * * * * ***

And after that day, Crest Armors weren't heard of. Davis always kept the memory of those two 'digimon' in the back of his mind for a long time. Those two digimon were the ones that saved him that first time and he never forgot them. Right now, they were fighting Blackwargreymon and it was a tough battle.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ken asked.

"It's just something I've been thinking about." Davis sighed.

"What is it?"

"It's these digimon that I saw at the beginning of my adventure."

"Oh, I think I remember seeing them on my screens." Ken shuddered a bit.

"Yeah, they seemed a lot like Magnaangemon and Angewomon." Davis rubbed his chin.

"Maybe TK and Kari know. They were there longer than I can really remember my adventure." Ken said.

"I already asked them, they said that they didn't know." Davis said.

"Could they be lying?" Ken asked.

"Kari and TV wouldn't lie unless they needed to, any knowing whom these digimon be doesn't count as what they would lie for." Davis explained.

"I agree." Ken said.

"Hey guys." TK and Kari said.

"Hey TX/TK! Hey Kari!" Both of them said.

"We came because Blackwargreymon is currently after another Destiny Stone and we gotta intercept him." Kari said.

"Alright." All four rushed to the computer room where Yolei and Cody were waiting.

"Digi-Port Open!" Yolei shouted as all six were sucked into the Digital World.

*** * * * * * ***

They were met with Blackwargreymon.

"It's you. Don't interfere with my mission!" Blackwargreymon roared.

"Go!" All six digidestined shouted.

"**VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... EXVEEMON!**"

"**WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STINGMON!**"

"**EXVEEMON! STINGMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... PAILDRAMON!**"

"**HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON!**"

"**AQUILAMON! GATOMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... SILPHYMON!**"

"**ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANKYLOMON!**"

"**PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGEMON!**"

"**ANKYLOMON! ANGEMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... SHAKKOUMON!**"

"Humph, Black Tornado!" Blackwargreymon spun around in circles and created a black tornado. It crashed into the Ultimate digimon and sent them flying.

"Static Force!"

"Chakina Bombs!"

"Desperado Blaster!"

The three attacks hardly fazed Blackwargreymon and they were getting hurt out there.

"Kari." TK hissed.

"I know. Let's move." The two snaked off silently, unbeknownst to the other digidestined.

"**Crest Armor of Hope!**" TK shouted as he raised one hand into the air. A circle appeared beneath his as his body was bathed in yellow light. TK spun around once, letting yellow ribbons encircle him. Armor formed around him as he swirled in the energy. Eight wings sprouted form TK's back. Finally, a helmet appeared in mid-air before attaching itself onto TK's head. A golden staff appeared in mid-air, which TK instantly grasped.

"**Crest Armor of Light!**" Kari raised both hands into the air and pink ribbons attached themselves to her. She spun rapidly in circles, accumulating more ribbons as they formed armor and robes. Eight wings sprouted from her back as her speed gradually decreased. A medium-sized helmet formed on her head, which covered most of her face. A pink bow floated in the air and she grasped it tightly.

"Let's go." TK said as the Crest of Hope glowed on his chest.

"Right." Kari said as the rest of Light glowed on her chest.

The two flew to the battle scene where the other digidestined didn't know they were gone.

*** * * * * * ***

"Terra Destroyer!" Blackwargreymon called upon a ball of energy. The digidestineds were worried that this was the end of their digimon.

"Not today." A voice said from the shadows. Davis gasped as he remembered this voice. A glowing arrow struck the ball of energy, exploding it in Blackwargreymon's grasp.

"Who's there?" He called.

"Us..." TK and Kari touched down as they took stances.

"Two Ultimates? Hardly worth the effort. Black Tornado!" Blackwargreymon shot forward with his attack.

"Glowing Staff!" TK attacked with his staff, forcing them in a deadlock while the other digidestineds gasped in shock.

"Shining Arrow!" Kari released a concentrated amount of energy, disrupting Blackwargreymon's tornado. TK quickly smashed Blackwargreymon's face with his staff before pushing forward with a blow to the stomach.

"Indeed you'll be a worthy challenge. Terra Destroyer!" The ball of energy came at TK, who tried pushing it back, but with no luck.

"Light of Healing!" Kari healed TK up with a bright light.

"Angel of Hope!" TK attacked with his golden angel, knocking back Blackwargreymon a lot.

"It'll take a lot to beat you. I'll become stronger! Terra Destroyer!" Blackwargreymon struck the Destiny Stone and destroyed it before watching the chained digimon inside. He left afterward.

"Arrgh!" TK screamed.

"Who are you? I remember you from my first time here. I want to thank you also." Davis said.

"We're friends." Kari replied before flying off.

"Ooo..." Davis growled.

"I wish we knew who they were." Kari said as she walked up to Davis.

"I know." TK said as he two walked up to him.

"It'd be much easier." Yolei said.

"I hope we'll figure out who they are." Ken said.

*** * * * * * ***

The next day, TK was looking a bit tired along with Kari.

"You guys okay?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah." Kari waved it off like it was nothing.

"Just up late worrying about Blackwargreymon." TK said.

"Yeah." Kari agreed. Yolei took it and left.

"You're hiding something." Cody came up behind them.

"What makes you say that?" Kari asked.

"The look in your eyes." Cody stared them down. "It tells that you are hiding something. And I¡¯m finding out what." Cody left.

"You think?" TK looked at Kari.

"No. But we still have to be careful." Kari said. "Let's talk to Izzy later."

"I agree. Before they find out." TK said. They walked on to their class.

*** * * * * * ***

"Hey Izzy." Davis and Ken said.

"Hi guys." Izzy said. "What's up?"

"I need you to look up something." Ken said. "Look for an Magnaangemon-Type Digimon with the attacks Glowing Staff and Angel of Hope. Also look for an Angewomon-Type Digimon with Light of Healing, Angel of Light, and Shining Arrow. Ultimate, possibly Mega or higher."

Izzy gulped. _TK and Kari must have had to armor up. But I can't tell them... I'll just pretend to do the search and call a meeting later._ "I'll do what I can. Give me a few days, alright?" Izzy asked.

¡°Yeah, sure." Davis and Ken left.

_Must call them later._ Izzy thought.

*** * * * * * ***

Me: Sorry, I've toned down the amount of writing I put in my stories now.

TK: yeah!

Me: Mighta turned for the worst, but it'll get better, I hope. Review and I won't take any pointless flaming!


	4. Slipping Secrets

Mathais: Hiya!

TK: Hello again.

Mathais: I've been sick lately, so don't expect many updates...

TK: Sad...

Mathais: Anyway, I don't own the Digimon Characters, but the Crest Armors are mine.

TK: He has one more thing to say...

Mathais: TAKARI, MIMATO, TAIORA, KENYAKO WARNING!!! - Japanese language also. And I'll be working on my descriptions, so expect them to shift a bit.

Sora: Just popping in for a bit. My element has been changed from fire to wind.

*** * * * * * ***

Slipping Secrets

Davis fidgeted in his sleep as memories plagued his mind. Words kept shifting through. Angel of Hope... Angel of Light... Light of Healing... Shining Arrow... Glowing Staff... It was all so confusing!!! The two figures haunted his dreams. A warrior in purple armor that resembled Magnaangemon from what he remembered from Patamon digivolved because of the Destiny Stone. According to Ken, the other figure was Angewomon to an extent, but with a bow. It made his want to scream in frustration. He shot up from his dream.

"Damn." He slammed his fist into the bedstead, waking up the sleeping Demiveemon.

"Davish, what's up?" Demiveemon asked in his cute chibi voice and lilt.

"I can't figure out who these digimon are!" Davis said.

"You mean the ones that saved us from those Snowymon all that time ago and the ones that saved us from Blackwargreymon?"

"Yes. Izzy hasn't found a thing." Davis replied.

"I've never really heard about those type of digimon." Demiveemon said.

"Well, could they be some sort of hybrid or something?"

"You watch to much Sci-Fi shows Davish."

"Oh yeah?" The conversation turned out to be an all out pillow fight.

*** * * * * * ***

The next day, the children were out of school and the four newer digidestined met up in front of the school.

"Where are TK and Kari?" Davis asked.

"I dunno. I heard them talking with the older kids about some training camp in the mountains..." Yolei said.

"How about we pay them a visit?" Ken suggested.

"I think that would be a good idea." Minomon stated.

"Yeah." The other digimon agreed.

"Do we have enough money?" Cody piped up.

"I think we do." Yolei rummaged through her wallet while the others did so also.

"More than enough for a return ticket." Ken said.

"So, lets get going!" Davis shouted.

*** * * * * * ***

Meanwhile, the other digidestined were having a meeting.

"So you've had to armor up against Blackwargreymon? Why?" Tai asked the two younger digidestined.

"He came so close to deleting our partners, we had to." TK explained.

"But I fear that Davis might be catching on." Izzy said. "He and Ken asked about it after your appearance."

"I also suspect Cody." Kari said. "He knows something is up, but can't pin anything."

"While Yolei remains blissfully oblivious." Mimi said; newly arrived from America. "That could work in our favor."

"With Yolei being a good reasoner, she could persuade Ken to go off track if we play our cards right." Joe nodded.

"With Ken persuaded, Davis won't suspect anything." Sora finished.

"Then all we have to do is worry about Cody." Matt said.

TK heaved a sigh. "It won't be easy... He's smart like Izzy, but is also reliable like Joe and keeps a sharp eye out for things."

"He may be the one who finally notices that we disappear from battles when our alternate forms show up." Kari wrapped up.

"This is really frustrating." Tai said. "I need to take my mind off of this for awhile." He got up and grabbed two wooden katanas. After taking off his shirt, he started to move about as if in a dance.

"Martial Arts is a good way of relieving tension." Izzy noted as the boys took off their shirts and started practicing with wooden versions of their weapons; working motions they knew well. Sora trained on a dummy while Mimi did the same with her whip. Kari strolled outside and started practicing her archery skills. Gatomon and Patamon were keeping a watch out for other people.

*** * * * * * ***

"Here we are!" Davis shouted.

"Hmmm..." Cody said. "There is something I can't place here."

"I know..." Ken looked at the building with a suspicion.

"Wha-" Yolei was cut off abruptly.

*TWANG* *WHOOSH*

An arrow whizzed through the air, barely missing Yolei's right arm. It landed right in the ground half an inch from where her arm lay; half of it embedded in the ground.

*TWANG* *WHOOSH* *TWANG* *WHOOSH*

Two more embedded themselves in the same position in front of the digidestineds.

"Who's there?" A feminine voice shouted from afar. The digidestineds looked to see a figure dressed in a pink archery kimono drawing back the bowstring on a longbow, already notched with an arrow. Ken narrowed his eyes as his unnatural ability to sense heightened magical energy and ki flared as this figure drew more in. Davis boldly took a step forward, but...

*TWANG* *WHOOSH*

The figure released one arrow, only missing a centimeter from Davis's foot.

"I will not ask again! Who is there?" The figure shouted once more as she drew an arrow back, ki building. A cat-like figure rushed towards the girl and she unnotched her bow. Slowly, she came up to the digidestineds and they gasped.

It was Kari!

"Sorry." She grinned. "I'm just a bit edgy when it comes to people intruding here."

"Oh?" Ken raised an eyebrow.

"TK's grandfather and my grandfather (Me: I'm making this up) were best friends and they shared this dojo and archery area. TK and I inherited it when they passed away; so essentially, this is half mine." Kari explained. "I don't like people coming here unannounced along with TK." She shook her head. "Blackwargreymon has me on the edge of my nerves. Come in, I'll talk to TK in advance." Kari ran ahead, bow slung over her shoulders along with her arrows. Gatomon also ran beside her.

Ken stood slack jawed. _All that ki coming from her?!?!_ His mind clicked, but he shoved that away instantly. No way that was possible!

The four digidestined ran towards Kari, who was talking to a figure in yellow pants holding a wooden staff. He was muscled definitely and Yolei drooled a bit despite herself. The male figure waved at them and the jaws hit the floor again.

It was TK!

"Hey guys!" He called as he swung his staff off his shoulder and into the ground.

"Hi TK!" They called as they rushed up to meet him.

"Now; before you enter, be warned that what you may see here may scare you for the rest of your life." TK joked.

"Oh dear..." Yolei mock gasped as Davis laughed his head off.

Meanwhile, Cody and Ken were having second thoughts. Both could feel extensive ki coming from this dojo and were not about to be swayed by TK's cover. All six entered as four jaws dropped to the ground and more than one person started drooling.

Yolei was drooling at the sight of the muscular Matt, Tai, Izzy, and Joe shirtless while Davis was drooling at the fact Mimi and Sora were in tight-fitting clothes - that showed off the bodies that the two teenage ladies had.

Tai was currently in a katana practice; making Ken and Cody feel burning flames surround him as Sora's ki gave off gales with her fists. Matt's movements gave a cold sensation to the two ki-sensitive people while Joe's was a calm cool ocean. Izzy gave off sharp jerks as he constantly changed patterns like lightning while Mimi's was gentle, holding secret power and her whip flowing like vines. All of a sudden, all six stopped and looked at the four arrivals.

Tai broke the silence by grinning foolishly and bowing. "Welcome to the Kamiya/Ishida/Takashi dojo, oh young ones." All of a sudden, the quiet was replaced with roaring laughter.

As much as they would have liked to continue laughing, TK's D-Terminal beeped.

"Let's go guys." TK said after he read the message. "Blackwargreymon's on a warpath, not after a Destiny Stone, but still damaging a lot of the Digital World." He jerked his head toward a room in the side. "A computer's in there. We're heading out."

Davis fumed. "That's my line!"

"Ah young grasshopper." Tai grinned. "Experience before goggles. He was eight when he went to the Digital World."

"Aw man." Davis pouted as the six headed toward the computer and vanished.

Tai looked at the others. They nodded as they each raised one hand into the air - the right one.

"Crest Armor of Courage!" Tai took a step forward and orange ribbons stripped his clothes as they surrounded him. The ribbons formed leggings, large claw-like armor, and a full-body armor. The chest plate was silver with red crosses and the rest was orange, horns coming out of the shoulders. Tai's head was covered with a silver helmet and a single horn protruded from the top. His hair toned down a bit automatically. Two katanas bursting with orange appeared in his grip, as he sliced them through the air and ending with the blades crossed. The Crest of Courage glew brightly on his katanas and Tai's chest. "Yuuki no Yoroi!"

"Crest Armor of Friendship!" Matt also took a step forward as a ball of great blue light encompassed his raised right hand. Ribbons flew from the orb, slicing the clothes away and forming armor. Cybernetic armor attacked themselves to his body, all a cross between blue and purple. His torso armor was yellow with a light blue and red figure on it. A tight fitting blue metal covered his fingers as large blue metal boots appeared on Matt's legs. Two metallic laser wings sprouted from his back as the transformation neared completion. A long no-datchi surrounded by a blue glow appeared in the air and Matt jumped up and snatched it, forming a pose with the blade under his arm. "Shinkou no Yoroi!"

"Crest Armor of Love!" Sora crouched - arms crossed - as red ribbons attached themselves to her form and encompassed her in a red light. Slowly, she stood up as the light shattered, revealing armor. Rising, the light on her legs disappeared first, revealing shining red metal slight feathery patterns. The arms were next as the also shattered to reveal the same type of armor except the shoulders had bumps on them. The chest was next as red and brown metal revealed itself. The helmet came next with a large beak protruding from the mouth and long orange hair flowed from the back. Two feathery brown wings protruded from her back, almost completing the armor. Red gloves formed on her hands and as did boots on her feet. Sora's finishing pose was with one fist in the air and the other elbow bent and the knees crouched. The crest of love glew on her gloves, boots, and chest. "Ai no Yoroi!"

"Crest Armor of Sincerity!" Mimi took the same position that Sora was in, except that her hands were glowing green in a flower shape. Ribbons short form her wrists as the light formed a flower shape and her body was encompassed in the ribbons. Slowly, the ribbons disappeared as Mimi stood up. Flower-like armor appeared, revealing crest plates and various other armor that completed the outfit. A flower bud appeared on her head and a facemask that was cute, but dangerous, slid over the face. Her hair flowed out like green vines as four butterfly wings appeared on her back. A green light flashed in front of Mimi and a whip appeared in mid-air. Mimi grabbed it and the Crest of Sincerity glowed on her chest and weapon. Her finishing pose was with on arm to the side, her weapon hand in the air and her legs spread apart. "Shijou no Yoroi!"

"Crest Armor of Reliability!" Joe took a wide-armed stance as if he were standing in water. Taking a step back, power washed over him as if he were in the water. It slowed him as his clothes disappeared under a veil of black. A large shell-like armor strapped to his back as sea mammal like armor appeared over his chest, arms, and legs. A hammer emblazoned with the crest of reliability appeared in the air under a flash of black. His arm glowing in recognition of it. Grasping it, Joe's transformation was complete as the Crest of Reliability glowed on his hammer and chest. His finishing pose was with the hammer in one hand, the other arm pushed forward palm out, and one foot in front of the other. "Koushinraisei no Yoroi!"

"Crest Armor of Knowledge!" Izzy took the same stance as Joe, except for the minor fact that his back was glowing purple and there was an orb on his back. The orb spewed waves of purple essence that stripped Izzy and formed his incest-like armor. His body was covered in redish dark brown armor and he had six beetle-like wings on his back. A mace materialized in the air and Izzy took it in his hands. The Crest of Knowledge shone purple on his mace and chest. The mace was thrust into the air with his right arm while his left fist was clenched at his side and his legs were spread. "Chisiki no Yoroi!"

"Ready?" Courage asks.

"Yes." Love replied as they entered the portal to the Digital World using their powers.

*** * * * * * ***

The scene was horrific at the sixth Destiny Stone. The Digimon were back to their Baby forms as the Digidestined cradled them with Blackwargreymon sneering at them. TK and Kari had their hands held to their chests, ready to transform if needed. They looked sufficiently relieved that the six had come when they did.

"This shall be interesting." Blackwargreymon smirked as the six Armored Chosen came up to him.

"We will not allow you to harm the Digital World any longer." Courage stated as he pointed a katana at the evil digimon.

"This is our home and we shall protect it with all out might." Friendship followed.

"We'll protect it with our life." Love followed.

"And there is nothing that can change out minds." Sincerity held her whip, ready at a moment's notice to start a battle.

"So if you don't want to end up as a cloud of data..." Knowledge drawled.

"Give up and return to a peaceful life!" Reliability finished.

"Willing to throw away your worthless lives... This might be enjoyable." Blackwargreymon smirked. "Terra Destroyer!"

"Hurricane Pummel!" Love drew wind power into her first and dived forward into the dark energy, forcing a stalemate.

"Overgrowth Lash!" Sincerity attacked Blackwargreymon with a green energy lash as Love kept the ball at bay. The digimon dodged only to come into range of another attack.

"Frozen Slice!" Friendship pushed icy power into his slice, but it was again dodged. Blackwargreymon, however, wasn't as lucky.

"Flaming Cross!" Courage managed to get two fire waves at Blackwargreymon before being punched in the chest and being forced back.

Sincerity stunned Blackwargreymon with a variety of attacks as Love managed to rebound the Terra Destroyer back into its owner. An explosion ensured, but Courage made it bigger by adding more fire into it with his attack.

"Black Tornado!" The smoke dissipated as Blackwargreymon attacked Sincerity. Friendship charged in and stopped the assault.

"Butterfly of Sincerity!" Sincerity powered up one of her strongest attacks and let it loose. A flowery butterfly shot into Blackwargreymon and cracked the chest armor.

"Wolf of Friendship!" Friendship also decided to do the same as a frosty wolf slammed into the back of Blackwargreymon, stunning the digimon. Love caught Blackwargreymon into a body lock as Courage placed his katanas at the neck of him. Friendship and Sincerity landed from the air battle next to the digidestineds, checking for any injury.

'Thank you." Cody said.

"You're welcome." Sincerity replied.

"Now Blackwargreymon, stop this before I have to chop your head off." Courage hissed.

"I've met my match, but I will return." Blackwargreymon snarled as he ducked the sword and elbowed Love in the gut. After escaping, he destroyed the Destiny Stone before retreating.

Courage sighed as he and Love landed.

"Where did Knowledge and Reliability go?" Friendship voiced the question.

*** * * * * * ***

They were tracking down two certain digimon.

"Blackwargreymon managed to destroy another Destiny Stone!" Mummymon declared.

"Yes you dimwit! But he also was defeated!" Arukenimon said. "Now shut up before the ones that defeated him catches us!"

"Too late." Reliability replied as he smashed the engine of the jeep the two Ultimates were in with his hammer.

"Think you can handle us?" Knowledge asked as he held his mace out, charged with lightning.

Mummymon gulped. "Snake Bandage!" The attack reflected off the hammer and into the ground.

"Spider Thread!" The attack had no effect.

"Fish of Reliability!" The water blast in the shape of a fish charged forward.

"Beetle of Knowledge!" The beetle merged with the fish, causing a large explosion that deleted the two digimon for good.

"Oh man..." Knowledge moaned. "We have to protect the last Destiny Stone or it's all over."

"I know, I know." Reliability sighed.

*** * * * * * ***

Mathais: FINALLY!

TK: After two months of working on it, he's finally finished with this chapter.

Mathais: I expect this will be my first finished fanfiction.

TK: Review please. Sorry, this idea is kind of old.


	5. Final Destiny

Mathais: Hi!

TK: He has news.

Mathais: I've decided that I'll focus a lot - but not all - of my attention on this fanfic and my other fanfic in the Sailor Moon section called Heritage Denied. I have the perfect sequel to this, but it WILL take awhile.

TK: I think that you are getting off track here.

Mathais: I guess I am. I don't own the Digimon characters, but I do own the Crest Armors so don't steal them. Ask if you want to use them, though I doubt anyone would want to.

*** * * * * * ***

Final Destiny

TK bit his lip to stifle a moan of pain. The danger in the Digital World was making his skin itch and also made him sick. He knew Kari was feeling it also because she was currently in the same boat as him. All the Digidestined were worried abut them because they had become increasingly pale the last few days. His breath was ragged most of the time and they weren't as active. He and Kari were currently in Math class and TK wanted it over with because it was the last class of the day.

After a few minutes - which seemed like an hour to TK - the bell rang. TK shakily stood up and Kari walked over to him.

"You feel it, right?" TK whispered.

"Of course." Kari said. "The balance is weakening. We have the protect the final Destiny Stone at all costs."

"You guys feeling alright?" Yolei walked over after they had walked into the computer room flanked by Davis.

"I feel kind of sick." Kari gave a small moan of pain as she started to sweat.

"So, is anything happening in the Digital World?" TK asked Izzy, diverting the subject.

"You know it is TK." Izzy looked TK straight in the eyes. "You and Kari know that the balance is off and if we don't do something, the whole Digital World will collapse."

"What?" Cody gave a small gasp.

"The Digital World is falling apart and we need to find some way to save it." Kari said.

"How do you think we do that?" Davis asked.

"By protecting the last Destiny Stone." Ken arrived and nodded.

"Okay, Izzy, work on finding the last Destiny Stone. I'll monitor Blackwargreymon's progress." Yolei said.

"I'll help." Ken walked over to Yolei and started to type.

"Maybe you should go and rest." Cody looked up, straight into TK's eyes. "You look very weary, though I don't know why."

"Yeah Kari!" Davis chimed. "We'll be fine as long as I'm here. Just go and rest."

"Uggh." Kari held her head in her hands. "Alright."

"I'll take you home Kari." TK looked just as weary and down as Kari. They were out the door before Davis could protest.

"You alright Davis?" Ken rested a comforting hand on the goggle-head's shoulder.

Davis looked at Ken with weary eyes. "I gave up not too long ago. They just complement. I guess that I just have to face it." Davis grinned suddenly. "I'll just make sure nothing messes with them." _And I might have it figured out who those digimon are if my suspicions are correct. I'm not as dense as everyone sees me._

"I see." Davis sure has matured. Ken thought.

"I'm glad that Davis finally saw the truth in what TK and Kari have." Izzy whispered to Yolei.

"I for one am glad also." Yolei nodded.

_Davis has matured greatly now. I guess the Digital World has that effect on you. Everyone here looks older than they are supposed to be._ Cody shook his head. _The Digital World changes you. It makes you more responsible. Once you look deeply in the eyes of every digidestined there ever was, you'd see maturity. I bet even TK and Kari had it when they were 8._

"I'll go help them." Izzy announced as he left also.

(Mathais: I know what you're thinking. DAVIS GIVE UP ON KARI? NEVER! Look. I'm not a total Davis fan, but I won't bash him. I like Takari, but Davis bashing doesn't make it better sometimes. Devimon-bashing is what I like. _ The guy killed Patamon and he was the basis for the TK and Ken fistfight. Back to the point. Davis, if he doesn't get Kari, would most likely watch from the background, like TK would if Kari chose Davis. Then if Kari chose neither, they would make sure that Kari was happy and beat up and/or kill up any boy who uses her. At least that's my reasoning. I hope it makes sense.)

*** * * * * * ***

TK and Kari stumbled into Matt's apartment.

"TK!" Matt supported his brother.

"Kari!" Tai did the same as they headed over to a couch where Mimi, Sora, and Joe were. Izzy came in right after shutting the door.

"This is getting bad." Mimi bit her lip worriedly.

"Don't lie." TK looked straight at the others. "How have you been feeling?"

"Digimon are less Courageous than usual." Tai looked around wearily. "Cowardice is winning..."

"So's Animosity over Friendship." Matt rubbed his chest.

"Love's slowly fading out and Hatred is replacing it." Sora looked troubled.

"Sincerity and Purity are dieing... Deception and Corruption are being reborn." Mimi showed signs of intense worry.

"Knowledge is being lost while many digimon are becoming Ignorant of the truth." Izzy's eyes were stormy.

"Few digimon are Reliable nowadays and more are Perfidious." Joe shook his head.

"With the destruction of six Destiny Stones, many are losing Hope and giving into Despair." TK started to breathe heavily.

"They are losing their inner Light and falling into Darkness." Kari whispered. "Ken feels it also. I've seen the way he rubs his chest. They're becoming less Kind and more Cruel."

"This is bad." Izzy bit his lip.

"Alright!" Tai stood up and leapt into full leader mode. "We're going for the final battle against Blackwargreymon! Izzy! Monitor Blackwargreymon's progress! Joe, since your aren't as mobile, help Izzy. Try to locate the Destiny Stone also."

"Right." Joe nodded.

"All ready on it." Izzy started to type furiously.

"Mimi, Sora, and Matt. We've all got wings. Let's scout the Digital World for any signs of the Destiny Stone or Blackwargreymon."

"HAI!" The three digidestined shouted.

"Kari and TK. Get some rest, but also divert any attention away from us from the new team, alright?"

"Right." TK nodded.

"Should I get Ken in on this?" Kari asked.

"Only if he shows signs of obtaining the Kindness Armor. With Arukenimon and Mummymon out of the count, we don't have to worry too much about Control Spires. But as strong as they were, I suspect that they were just lackeys." Tai replied.

"Nice conclusion Tai." Izzy briefly paused his typing. "I think so also. All our true enemies nowadays are Megas."

"Dark Masters." Matt's eyes seemed troubled for a bit before he snapped out of it. "Oh fearless leader. Shall we start now?"

"Hai..." The four assigned to scout duty headed into the computer room where they entered the Digital World.

"Alright..." The children of Hope and Light left also, leaving Knowledge and Reliability to work on the Blackwargreymon tracking.

"10 U.S. bucks on they'll get together in the next week." Izzy smirked.

"You're on." Joe mirrored Izzy.

*** * * * * * ***

The next day was hell for the originals and Ken. The originals were all becoming pale and sweaty while Ken had felt pangs in his heart the whole day.

"I've got a lock!" Izzy announced. He had to take a couple deep breaths afterward however.

"You did?" Yolei became excited.

"Digi-Chinatown." TK gave a sigh. "I guess that's our next destination. We need to protect the last Destiny Stone."

With grave faces, the digidestined entered the portal to the Digital World.

As quick as a flash, Izzy started pulling up screens. There were five in all. He then patched up all five into one chatroom-type box.

"What's up Iz?" Courage asked through the connection. He was currently flying over File Island.

"Yeah." Love was hovering over the Yokomon village on Server.

"Did you find them?" Friendship was scouting Myotismon's old castle.

"This is boring." Sincerity complained as she hovered over a desert.

"I found him. Blackwargreymon's heading to Digi-Chinatown. Unfortunately, that's where the last Destiny Stone is. It is also where the other digidestined are. They are trying to find and activate it. What's worse is the Digi-Port is about to collapse. It can send Joe and me, but that's about it." The other digidestined gasped. "I know. Harsh, right? Anyway, Joe and me are going to go there since Digi-Chinatown's portal is dead. We'll head off to the next portal and run it. Meet up there?"

"Man Izzy, you're the best." The four digidestined change trajectory.

"Izzy out." Izzy pulled out his cell phone and dialed Joe. Joe got the message and transported to the Digiworld as soon as possible. "Crest Armor of Knowledge." He transported to the digital world while transforming. When he landed, he whispered a phrase. "Chisiki no Yoroi."

"Koushinraisei no Yoroi." Joe landed next to him in his Zudomon-like armor.

"Ready buddy?"

"You bet. " The two raced toward Digi-Chinatown for a huge battle.

*** * * * * * ***

"Any luck so far?" The scene in Digi-Chinatown was what one wouldn't expect for something that was about to become a battlefield.

"None Davis." Yolei replied via D-Terminal. Davis also got negatives from Cody and Ken.

"Where are TK and Kari?"

The said two and their digimon were looked into the distance.

"You feel it, right Kari?"

"Yes."

The two digimon looked in worry before one digivolved. "Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!" A battle angel stood in the batpig's place.

"Can you feel it Angemon?" Gatomon asked.

"Yes." A black figure emerged in the skies.

"Let's go!" Angemon picked up TK.

"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to... Nefertimon!" Kari boarded Nefertimon and the two raced away from the approaching figure. At the appointed meeting spot, they dismounted and spread the word. Digimon started fleeing Digi-Chinatown as the four remaining digidestineds walked up to them.

"What's the commotion?" Cody asked.

"Blackwargreymon's on his way." TK replied as fast as he could before resuming the evacuation.

"Veemon Digivolve to... Exveemon!"

"Hawkmon Digivolve to... Aquilamon!"

"Armadillomon Digivolve to... Ankylomon!"

"Wormmon Digivolve to... Stingmon!"

"Exveemon! Stingmon! DNA Digivolve to... Paildramon!"

"Aquilamon! Gatomon! DNA Digivolve to... Silphymon!"

"Ankylomon! Angemon! DNA Digivolve to... Shakkoumon!"

The three digimon stood ready as the six digidestined finished the evacuation.

Blackwargreymon came into view. The dark digimon was impatient and ready to attack.

"Terra Destroyer!" Very impatient in fact. Shakkoumon stood in front of the group and absorbed the attack. Blackwargreymon pulled no stops as he mercilessly attack and the Ultimate digimon went on the defensive.

As the battle raged in the sky, the digidestined were searching the town some more.

"I can't find it!" Yolei screamed.

"Try harder!" Davis shouted back.

"We have to pull through! Time is running out." Cody added.

"There has to be a way to find it." Ken whispered.

TK and Kari were staring to a forested section. They ran toward it, surprising the digidestined.

"Hello?" Davis ran in front of them, but they just ran around him.

"The Destiny Stone's this way guys. I know it." Kari said as she and TK entered the forest.

The rest shrugged and followed the two entranced digidestined. They walked through the forest, reaching a small pool of water. The pool glew a white light and the Destiny Stone drew forth from it.

"Wow!" Cody exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"We just had a feeling it was there." TK shrugged. "Now for the current problem. How do we activate it?"

"How about letting me destroy it?" Blackwargreymon appeared. Behind him was a path of destruction that led to the digidestineds' baby digimon.

"Never." The six digidestined stood in a straight line, defending the stone. A simple swish of his hand, though, and the digidestined were sent flying. They landed with hard duds, but slowly came to their feet.

"Now. For my ultimate enemy." His hands pulsated a dark orange. "Terra..." TK and Kari stood up further and crouched. This was the moment that it all unravels. "Destroyer!"

With simultaneous cries, they shouted out their calls.

"Crest Armor of Hope!"

"Crest Armor of Light!"

The wings formed first, providing them with a burst of speed to get in front of the attack. Their front plate formed next, providing mild protection against the attack. It began to scorch their legs and face, but armor formed there next as ribbons of energy shattered. With their helmets and weapons formed, they stood ready, albeit a bit burned.

"Kibou no Yoroi! Aurora Bash!"

"Hikari no Yoroi! Holy Arrow!"

Hope charged forward, striking Blackwargreymon with a glowing staff of rainbow energies. Then he ducked, giving Light's holy-based arrow a clear shot at Blackwargreymon's chest. He blocked it, though, with his shield. There was a crack in it, however. Hope left no time for recovery as he leapt at Blackwargreymon with a thrust. Blackwargreymon countered with a slash of his own and knocked Hope down to the ground. He dived, Dark Dramon Destroyers pointing at Hope's chest, but three arrows knocked him off course. That gave Hope enough time to dodge out of the path of the attack. On his toes, Hope jumped into the air and tried to drive his staff into Blackwargreymon's back. "Black Tornado!" The rapid whirling caused a dust storm to pick up, blinding Light and forcing Hope away by the speed.

"TK? Kari? Is that you?" Yolei called, shocked.

"Hope and Light in these forms, mind you." Light replied back as she fired three arrows at Blackwargreymon, only to have them blocked.

"How in the two worlds?" Cody started.

"Don't ask." Hope grunted as he blocked a furious swipe from Blackwargreymon.

Davis remained silent. _I knew it! It had to be them. After all, they called each other their crests._

Ken also remained silent. He was feeling nauseated, but a powerful light in his heart was pushing to come out. _What is this overwhelming feeling? It hurts... Something wants to come out. But I don't know what._

A second later, however, Hope was blasted backwards by a point-blank Terra Destroyer.

"We really need help Light." Hope panted.

"I'll get the digimon." Light spread her eight wings and flew off, firing arrows to cover her escape. Everything Blackwargreymon drew close to her, he was struck with an arrow.

"This is getting old." Hope flew into the air after he was knocked down by an attack. His hands started to glow a golden color as he pointed one in the air and the other at Blackwargreymon. "Seraphim of Hope!" An improved version of his Angel of Hope attack, Hope launched seven of these angels repeatedly into Blackwargreymon. Several hit, but the rest were deflected by his Black Tornado attack. Pausing for a breath proved dangerous for Hope as Blackwargreymon struck him into the chest and drove him into the ground. The other digidestined gasped.

"TK!" All four shouted.

_What is this tugging feeling?_ Ken screamed in his mind. _It feels pained. It wants to come out. It wants me to embrace it. To help TK. To help Kari. To protect the Kindness of the Digital World._ Finally, Ken surrendered to the feeling.

"Crest Armor of Kindness!" The shout started the digidestined as they all looked at Ken. A dark circle that was somehow comforting appeared beneath him as he spun in a circle very slowly. Ribbons of black and gray surrounded him, coating him in a tight fitting suit. They formed one ribbon at the tip of his finger. Jerking his hand downward, the ribbons exploded and flew into the ground. Black armor formed on his neck, thighs, and elbows. Green armor appeared everywhere else except the hands where blue formed. Four long bug wings appeared on his back. A bug-like helmet clasped itself to his head, as a black spear appeared in mid-air. Ken took it and the transformation was complete. "Shinsetsushin no Yoroi!"

Davis's, Yolei's, and Cody's jaws dropped. "No way!" They cried.

"I am Kindness. Shadow Stab!" Dark energy infused itself in Kindness's spear as he stabbed it forward. Blackwargreymon dodged, but got nicked in the arm. While inspecting the damage, Blackwargreymon left himself open for an attack.

"Aurora Bash!" An upgraded Glowing Staff attack smashed Blackwargreymon into the ground.

Landing on the ground with a hard thud, he rebounded back seconds later and rammed Hope with his shield. Swinging with a backhand, Blackwargreymon knocked Kindness out of the air. He then dove at Hope, landing a powerful thrust that made him spit out a wad of blood. Blackwargreymon was about to stab at his throat, but an attack caught him.

"Celestial Arrow!" He grunted as a bright arrow blew him off of Hope and an angel helped him up.

"Hell's Masquerade!" Hails of red bullets struck Blackwargreymon right after he recovered from the angelic arrow, sending him further away.

"I'm sorry guys, but they're the only ones who could digivolve." Light came back and gave Demiveemon, Poromon, and Upamon back to their partners.

"Who are they? I know that's Magnaangemon, but who are those two?" Cody pointed to an angel woman and something that looked like the opposite of Paildramon.

"Angewomon. Vaccine type. Ultimate level of Gatomon. Angel digimon." Light said. "Her attacks are Heaven's Charm and Celestial Arrow."

"Dinobeemon. Virus type. Ultimate level of Wormmon. Mutant digimon." Kindness stated. "His attacks are Hell's Masquerade and Irritant Buzz."

"Gate of Destiny!" This was a different version of Magnaangemon's deadly attack. As the Gate of Destiny appeared, it turned the opposite of what it was suppose to turn. When it opened up, a large blast of holy energy struck Blackwargreymon, sending the digimon into the ground.

"Ophanim of Light!" An upgraded version of the Angel of Light attack, several pure white angels shot downward and slammed into Blackwargreymon. The digimon started to bleed dark blood, but he wouldn't give up.

"Terra Destroyer!" The attack flew at the Destiny Stone, but Hope, Light, and Kindness got into the way and defended the Stone with their bodies.

"What are we going to do?" Kindness growled. "Shadows of Kindness!" Dark nondescript blobs of energy shot from Kindness's palm. Blackwargreymon slashed them into the ground, but Magnaangemon appeared behind him and slashed him with the Excalibur before Angewomon unleashed three arrows that pierced his side. Roaring in pain, Blackwargreymon unleashed his Black Tornado attack, stronger than ever. All the digimon and armored ones were knocked to the ground. They gave a gasp as power was drained and the digimon dedigivolved. Davis, Yolei, and Cody ran in and picked up Tokomon, Nyaromon, and Minomon before dashing out again.

Hope gave a grunt as Blackwargreymon thrusted again. "Kindness. Cover us. Light and I are going to find a way to activate the Destiny Stone."

Kindness gave a nod as he matched Blackwargreymon move for move. Spear clashed with claw many times as Blackwargreymon's shield soon disappeared in digital data.

Light bit her lip inside her mask as she and Hope touched down in front of the Destiny Stone.

"What are we suppose to do? Kindness's getting pounded out there." Light asked.

_What do you think Light?_

Light gave a sigh. _You know we're not suppose to use telepathy unless we really have to._

_Better then having Blackwargreymon listen in on our plans._

_Point. Now what is it that we can do to activate the Destiny Stone short of having all the armors pooling their energy?_

"Hope! Light!" Yolei shouted suddenly. "Remember what it was said about the crests of Hope and Light! They're more in tune with this section of the Digital World than any other crests!"

"That's right." Hope visible brightened. Follow me Light."

"With ya all the way Hope."

"Creator of the Destiny Stones, your avatar asks of you. Let Hope heal the world!"

"Sovereign of the Digital World, your avatar pleads to you. Let Light shine over this plain!"

Twin beams of yellow and pink shot into the sky. They shot out into the six previous Destiny Stone locations and drew the colors of the six other main crests from them. The lights joined into one beam and shot into the final Destiny Stone. It began to glow a mix of yellow and pink before glowing a mixture of all eight colors. A figure emerged from the light and...

*** * * * * * ***

Mathais: ^_^

TK: Who fed him sugar?

Chibi Yulie: *hides packets of candy behind his back*

TK: I knew you were trouble. *points to Chibi Yulie, Mathais's new muse*

Mathais: You know I can't say no to my friends with muses of my favorite characters.

TK: So, if you got a Chibi TK/Takeru or Tomoki/Tommy muse, you would keep it like this muse?

Mathais: Yep!

TK: *sigh*

Chibi Yulie: You shouldn't sigh so much. You're only twelve, even if you're mentally older than that!

Mathais: Yep! Review!

TK: Flames will be used to turn into Watery and cool down the war talk!

Mathais: I don't own Watery!


	6. Guardian of the East: Azulongmon

        Mathais:  Hiya again!  I hope people looked at my last chapter.  Maybe this is getting too clichéd...

        Chibi Jun:  Don't worry Mathais!  This IS your first fanfiction.

        TK:  Yep!

        Mathais:  I guess.  But I can always discontinue it if people don't read it.

        TK:  Nonononononono!

        Chibi Jun:  I'll always give you more ideas!

        Mathais:  It's your fault I have like five ideas concerning Jun in my head, right?

        TK:  You're getting off track.

        Mathais:  All righty...  I don't own the Digimon characters.  These Crest Armors ARE mine, however.  I'm juggling making this a Taito for reasons known to only myself.  You can decide.

                                                                *     *     *     *     *     *     *

        "Creator of the Destiny Stones, your avatar asks of you.  Let Hope heal the world!"

        "Soverign of the Digital World, your avatar pleads to you.  Let Light shine over this plain!"

        Twin beams of yellow and pink shot into the sky.  They shot out into the six previous Destiny Stone locations and drew the colors of the six other main crests from them.  The lights joined into one beam and shot into the final Destiny Stone.  It began to glow a mix of yellow and pink before glowing a mixture of all eight colors.  A figure emerged from the light and...

        Stared at them curiously.

        All action stopped to stare at the figure.  It was a large blue dragon digimon shrouded in what looked like clouds and had chains wrapped all around his body.  Hope thought it was meant to help keep his power from flowing out.

        Brown eyes stared at the seven digimon and six humans.

        The digidestined suddenly kneeled in respect, despite the threat of Blackwargreymon.  It was something ancient inside of them that told them to.  "Soverign Azulongmon."

        "Stand my children."  All six stood, but Kindness, Hope, and Light whirled around to face Blackwargreymon.

        Who was looking at Azulongmon with a resigned expression on his face.

        "Will this my be ultimate enemy?"  He stared up at the Holy Dragon before him.

        Azulongmon turned in a full circle, getting the kinks out of his body.  "Would you stand a chance?"

        This answer unsettled Blackwargreymon.  "I will win."

        "Blue Thunder!"  Azulongmon spun in a circle, summoning lightning.  The electric energy flashed out in a blink of an eye and slammed into Blackwargreymon.  The dark digimon flew back a couple feet into a thicket of trees.  "Want to try again?"

        "Terra Destroyer!"  The large orb of molten energy flew at the great dragon.

        "Aurora Force!"  A bright force of multiple colors launched in a dragon shape from Azulongmon's head.  The attack tore through Blackwargreymon and pushed the dark digimon farther within the forest.  "Care for another shot?"

        Blackwargreymon growled.

        "I guess not.  However, I won't allow you to harm my realm any longer."

        "All I wanted was for you to face me."

        "You didn't have to harm the Digital World for it!"  Hope lashed out.

        "Recede Hope."  Hope reluctantly did so.  "Why did you want to sacrifice the land for your own gain?"  Azulongmon's voice boomed.

        "Nothing matters more than facing my ultimate enemy!"  Blackwargreymon retorted.

        "But you're different than all the other Spire digimon.  You actually have a heart."  Light looked at Blackwargreymon.

        "Do I?"

        "We can hear it beating, but it's shrouded by darkness."  Kindness looked.  "We fought you because you were destroying the land."

        "All I care about right now is fighting my ultimate enemy."

        "But you've already received a taste of my power."  Azulongmon said.  "You wish to be subjected to it again.   Perhaps you should rethink."

        "Then has my whole creation been in vain?"  Blackwargreymon shouted.  "What is my purpose in life?  What is it if it is not to face you?"

        "That, I cannot tell you."

        "Why not?"

        "You're destiny is yours to decide."  Hope had a resigned expression on his face.

        "What should I do?"  His voice was indecisive.  However, it was noticeably subdued.

        "Go on a journey.  Go on a journey to find your worth and your purpose.  Look for your heart."  Azulongmon answered in a sagely voice.

        "It seems like a good idea."  Blackwargreymon rose into the air.  "I will search for my purpose."  He then flew off as the digidestined turned back to the dragon before them.

        "My children...  I'm sure you feel the darkness."

        "It's been there ever since we came, but it's worse in intensity."  Hope bristled.

        "I agree."  Yolei nodded.  All the digidestined felt it.  A light deep within their hearts that wanted to seek council from the guardian before them.  So all six surrendered to it and let the ancient powers within them take a hold of their body.  It was noticed also.  Yolei and Davis became quieter with Cody and Kindness being less quiet.  Light and Hope shed their shy demeanors.

        "To think I started this."  Kindness growled fiercely.

        "It isn't your fault Kindness."  Azulongmon said gently.  "Revert to your true forms now.  It's been so long since I have seen my children."

        "Yes."  Kindness, Hope, and Light kneeled respectively.  Pieces started to break off of their armor like crumbling rock before totally disappearing, leaving Ken, TK, and Kari in their normal clothing.

        "It's been years since I have seen you."  Azulongmon turned his sagely eyes to the other digidestined.  "You three have grown a lot as well.  But I see that your power lies dormant."

        "Excuse my directness, but what power?"  Cody asked.

        "Surely not Crest Armors?"  Kari inquired.

        "No."  Azulongmon shook his head.  "Not Crest Armors."

        "Then what powers?"

        "I am not the one to tell."  The great dragon shook his head.  "Ask Gennai.  He will tell."

        "So the old coot's still alive then?"  TK quirked a smile.

        "Yes I'm still alive TK."  A young man in brown robes walked forward.  "It's nice to see you again."

        "It's nice to see you young Gennai."  Kari quipped.

        "I'm still hung over you being an old man."  TK laughed.

        Gennai gave a small smile.  "I admit I didn't like that form."

        "Gennai?"  The four other digidestined were clueless.

        "He's the guy that guided us in our first war against evil."  TK gave a cheeky grin.

        "I doubt Izzy has forgiven your for your cryptic prophecies."  Kari laughed.

        "Hey, I didn't make those prophecies!"  Gennai cried indignantly.

        "And least you have some humor now."  TK muttered.

        Gennai responded in a dignified manner...

        He stuck out his tongue.

        The digidestined facefaulted.

        Azulongmon had a long sweatdrop running down his forehead.

        Gennai blinked.  Once.  Then twice.  He then also sweatdropped.

        "The closest thing you did like that was when you were screaming at Tai for thinking of using all the different combinations to open Myotismon's Gate."  TK groaned.

        "Wish I could have seen that."  Davis smirked.

        "Believe me, you don't."  A voice said from the skies.

        The digidestined looked up to see five armored figures floating in the air and one on the ground.

        "Revert."  Azulongmon ordered.

        The five figures in the air slowly touched down and their armor shattered.  They revealed to be Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe.  However, small changes in their personality were also noticed.  Tai and Mimi were less fiery while Matt lost a bit of his cool demeanor.  There were also some small notes, but they were too small to notice.

        "Azulongmon."  They kneeled.

        "Rise, my children."

        Tai was the first to respond.  "You really don't need to hear that story."

        Izzy had an evil grin on his face.  It was time to get back at Tai for the Diaboromon incident.  "Oh, but you do!"

        Tai turned scarlet.

        "Yep."  Matt caught on quickly.  "You see, to save time, Tai had suggested trying out all the different combinations on Myotismon's portal."

        "But then Gennai got really angry..." Mimi was thinking payback for when Tai stole her makeup kit.

        "He went up to Tai and started to whap him on the head like there was no tomorrow!"  Joe was laughing.

        "And Tai was losing!"  Sora finished as the digidestined were roaring in laughter except for Tai, who was blushing a very deep red.  Azulongmon and Gennai were sweatdropping.

        "That is enough."  Azulongmon said quietly.

        The laughter eventually died down.

        "Have you felt it?"

        "The balance between the Digital World and the Human World has been disrupted."  Gennai explained.

        "Is that what has caused the Digi-Port to collapse?"  Izzy asked.

        "The Digi-Port collapsed?"  The younger digidestined exclaimed.

        "I'm sorry, but yes.  It will take a week to fix."  Azulongmon sighed.

        "What are we suppose to tell our parents?  I don't have any means to contact them!  They'll freak and they'll kick me out for even suggesting it!"  Davis was frantic.

        "All this time and our secrecy is crumbling."  Tai bowed his head.

        "The truth maybe?"  Gennai asked.

        "You don't know my parents."  Cody groaned.  "They're totally rigid and squash any ideas about magic out.  I will never be able to tell them."

        "My parents are already freaked."  Mimi sighed.  "I can't tell them otherwise they'll cart me away again."

        "Dad's fine with it and mom's probably also."  Matt said.  "They already know about the digimon.  Probably one of the few adults we can trust."

        "I don't know about mom and dad.  They kept complaining and worrying after our first war, so I doubt they'll agree with this one."  Kari said.

        "My mom's fine with it, but she will worry about me very much."  Sora muttered.

        Joe ducked his head.  "My brothers are going to worry so much, but my parents don't even remember the first war."

        "My parents are pretty much going to be fine with it."  Izzy shrugged.

        "My parents are so going to kick me out."  Yolei sighed.

        "I'll be fine since my parents won't want to lose me."  Ken said.

        "Then...  What can we do?"  TK asked.

        "Well...  Living in the Digital World is always an option."  Gennai received a loud chorus of no's.

        "If you get kicked out, I could probably get my mom to take you in Yolei."  Ken said.

        "Cody can maybe come and live with me if he gets kicked out."  TK volunteered.

        "My house is open for Mimi."  Sora said.  "At least I think."

        "Mom and dad might be able to take Davis in."  Izzy said.  "Maybe I could take Cody instead of TK."

        "Let's hope it doesn't come to this."  Tai sighed.  "Kari and I might have to move if this keeps up."

        "I might be able to get our cousins to take you in, but they live in Toyama, right TK?"  Matt said.

        "Right."

        "Let's stop this and talk about something other than where we might live in a bad scenario."  Kari said.  "Like training Davis, Cody, and Yolei."

        "That can be easily arranged."  Gennai told them.  "I can train them."

        "That'll be SO cool!"  Davis exclaimed.

        "I agree."  Cody nodded his head.

        "Now we won't feel so useless."  Yolei exclaimed.

        "What about our digimon?"  TK looked at the unconscious In-Training digimon.

        "I found the rest of them unconscious also."  The digidestined brought their digimon forward, showing the state they were in.

        Gennai sighed.

        Azulongmon was worried.  "The chosen digimon are unconscious, but their data has been badly damaged somehow and are over stressed.  I am sorry, but they will be useless for a little over a month."

        "What?"  They screamed.

        "I am sorry, but you must be more dependant on your powers now."  Azulongmon sighed.

        "But...  Yolei, Cody, and I can't fight!"  Davis yelled.

        "So, anyone up for a road trip?"  Gennai waved his hand and a staff appeared in it.

        "I'll be resting in my chambers."  Azulongmon said shortly before disappearing.

        "Game."  All the digidestined picked up their digimon and walked into a circle around Gennai.

        Gennai slammed his staff into the ground and with a wink, all twenty-five figures disappeared.

                                                                *     *     *     *     *     *     *

        Back in the human world, a certain Nancy Takaishi was drinking a cup of coffee after coming home early to find that TK wasn't home.

        A second later, the glass fell from her hands to shatter on the ground.

        Nancy gripped her desk as hard as she could, for a wave of coldness invaded her body.

        Soon the coldness ended, but Nancy was left breathless.  Her face was pale as she walked over to the phone and dialed a hardly used number.

        "Moshi moshi?"  A male voice asked from the other side.

        "Malcolm?"  Nancy's breathless voice worried Malcolm Ishida greatly.

        "What's wrong Nancy?"  Malcolm asked.

        "Did you just feel that?"  Nancy bit her lip.  "Something's wrong with Takeru.  And the Digital World."

        "That...  Matt's in trouble."  Malcolm pulled out his cell phone.  "How about I give the Kamiyas a call?"

        "I'll get Mrs. Takenouchi and the Tachikawas.  The Inoues and Hidas won't be that hard either."

        "Then I'll get in touch with Joe's older brother, the Motamiyas, the Izumis, and the Ichijoujis."

        "Thanks.  Bye.  Meet at my apartment."

        "Bye Nanc'."  The two hung up, only to open the phone again to call other families.

                                                                *     *     *     *     *     *     *

        When the digidestined opened their eyes again, they were standing in front of Gennai's house.  Immediately, the six younger ones slumped forward and fell unconscious.

        The older ones picked up the younger ones and they turned to Gennai.

        "I have rooms, but only six.  You'll have to double up.  They're down the hall."  Gennai pointed in that direction.

        "I'm rooming with Kari."  Tai's voice brooked no protests as he claimed a room with Kari.

        "Same with me and TK."  It was the same with Matt as he carried his brother into the next room.

        "Since they're gone, how about we double up in our usual groups?"  Izzy smiled.  "Sora and Mimi, Joe and I, Yolei and Cody, and Ken and Davis."

        The rest readily agreed as they set up the rooms in that formation.

        As their heads hit the pillows, all the worries and strains from the deterioration of the Digital World made the older Digidestined fall into a much-needed sleep.

                                                                *     *     *     *     *     *     *

        "What is this about?"  Mrs. Takenouchi asked, worry tingeing her voice.

        All those that were assembled were families of the digidestined currently trapped in the Digital World.

        Malcolm placed his cup of coffee down and stated bluntly.  "It's about the Digital World."

        All the parents of the original digidestined gasped while the new generation looked confused.

        "I thought all this was over with."  Jim exclaimed.

        "When it all ended with that big battle in the sky, it was should have."  Mrs. Tachikawa bit her lip.

        "Our kids shouldn't have to fight any more."  Mr. Kamiya sighed.

        "But it is their responsibility."  Nancy objected.  "They've been chosen and they proved capable of it years ago."

        "You have to admit, she's right."  Mr. Izumi agreed.

        "How about explaining it for the rest of us?"  Mr. Motamiya tapped his foot impatiently.

        "In short, all of our children and Jim's brother are guardians of a world comprised of digital data."  Malcolm explained.  "And your children, Davis Motamiya, Yolei Inoue, Cody Hida, and Ken Ichijouji," he pointed to the Ichijoujis, Motamiyas, Inoues, and Hidas, "were chosen as the second generation along with my son TK and the Kamiyas' daughter Kari were called back from the original group consisting of them, Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Izzy Izumi, and Joe Kido."

        There was a sound of a chair crashing into the ground.  "What is this blasphemy you're spewing about?"  Mr. Inoue shouted.  "Yolei wouldn't defend a whole different world that probably doesn't exist!"

        "Then how do you explain that she isn't here and hasn't been home in over five hours since school ended?"

        "Probably off doing god knows what with your children!"  Mr. Inoue shouted back.

        "You don't insult my children!"  Malcolm rose.

        "Well, I'm not sitting around listening to this, this..." Mr. Inoue bit back the words as he moved towards the door.  "I'm going to have a talk with that girl when she comes back..." The Inoues left, but the children stayed for a moment.

        "Tell Yolei we're sorry..." All of them said at the same time before leaving, all the while excluding love and sincerity.

        Nancy closed her eyes once before opening them with a new determination called hope.  "As taken from the Inoue's example, you can leave whenever you wish if you do not agree with the Digital World and your child being a guardian of such a world."

        Mrs. Hida and Motamiyas stood up and left without a word while the oldest Hida and Jun stayed behind.

        "Tell Cody I'm sorry and I'll try to make her come around."  Grandpa Hida said as he left, ever knowledgeable and reliable.

        "Make sure Davis gets the same message."  Jun sighed, her normally obsessively cheerful face sad.  "Tell my little brother that I love him more than anything in this world."  Jun swept out of the area, a sad touch to the normally courageous and overly friendly girl.

        The Ichijoujis shook their heads.  "We're not losing Ken again."

        "Mr. and Mrs. Kido?"  Malcolm turned.

        "We'll be there for our son no matter what."  The two parents said.

        "Back to business..." Nancy closed the door.  "I'm sure all of you has felt something wrong with your children, or brother in your case Jim.  A wave of coldness perhaps?"

        Those assembled tentatively nodded.

        "It has to do with the Digital World.  I'm not sure if any of you noticed, but the children have been returning more frequently to that place."  Nancy's eyes softened.  "The only blessings are that they can return at any time and that the time flow isn't altered.  I wouldn't be able to deal with it if they aged another year."

        "What do you mean 'aged another year'?"  Mrs. Ichijouji asked.

        "The Digital World's time used to flow at a very accelerated rate compared to our world's.  While only a couple minutes, maybe even less, passed here, about a year passed in the Digital World."  Malcolm explained.  "That's why TK and Kari look to be thirteen while birth records say twelve."

        "Anyway..." Nancy intervened.  "Now that we know that our children won't be returning for awhile, we have to do something to cover for them."

        "Sora's been complaining of headaches lately."  Mrs. Takenouchi chipped in.

        "The same with Joe."  The Kidos added.

        The rest of the families chipped in with some of the same results.

        "Hold on for a second..." Nancy pursed her lips as she went to TK's bedroom.  Everyone stared as she came out with a green notebook and undid the lock with a hairpin.  Flipping through the pages, Nancy grimaced at a few before finding the one she sought.  "The Digital World is collapsing.  Everyone knows it. Six of the seven Destiny Stones that held the world together were destroyed by Blackwargreymon.  The last one we have yet to find.  I'm starting to worry for the others.  It's affected the newer generation less then us, only because they aren't in tune with their crests, their hearts in the way they are linked to the Digital World as we are.  The Crest Armors showed us that.  Tai's been less fiery than usual, I can tell.  Without the courage lighting in the digimon's hearts, he's feeling the effects in the Digital World.  Matt's the same, loosing that passion he's had.  Friendships between digimon are breaking apart.  Hatred is abound, causing Sora to feel the darkness that it spreads.  Corruption is breaking sincerity, as told by Mimi, who isn't as cheerful any more.  Joe and Izzy are more tired than usual, with knowledge being lost and reliability being scarce.  Ken's feeling the aftereffects of cruelty, but the symptoms aren't as harsh as we feel, much like with Davis, Cody, and Yolei.  But with me and Kari....  Hope and Light are intertwined with this area more than any other of the crests.  We've been feeling downright horrible.  Horrible.  And the only salvation is that we protect this last Destiny Stone.  Please...  The Digi-Port's just about collapsed and we don't know when we'll be back.  I just hope the Digital World will be safe.  Takaishi 'TK' Takeru." Nancy glanced up at the slack-jawed looks she was receiving.  "Straight from the journal of my son, Digidestined of Hope."

        "Keeper of Light, my Hikari..." Mrs. Kamiya whispered.

        "Look."  Malcolm took charge.  "We need to come up with an appropriate excuse for why our children are gone.  We don't know when they'll be back."

        "Kari recently nearly fainted during class..." Mrs. Kamiya said slowly.  "We could say she's too weak for school and that we've sent her off to some relatives in China for help."

        "The same could work with Tai, as we've received a call from the soccer coach about his energy levels."  Mr. Kamiya added.

        "Sora...  She really hasn't been feeling well...  Maybe we could say that she went with Tai and Kari, since she knows them so well?"  Mrs. Takenouchi suggested.

        "That could work."  Mr. Kamiya nodded.

        "We have some relatives near Toyama."  Nancy mused.  "They could pretend to take in Matt and TK."

        "We don't have any place to send Izzy."  The Izumis bit their lips.

        "He could go with Joe to some friends in Hong Kong."  Mrs. Kido proposed.

        "Thank you."  Mr. Izumi nodded.

        "How's this?"  Malcolm stood.  "We could distribute the twelve kids to the three points of Toyama, China, and Hong Kong."

        "Yes."  Mrs. Takenouchi agreed.  "That would be for the best."

        The parents formed other plans to do with their children with Jim adding in once in a while.

                                                                *     *     *     *     *     *     *

        Davis was the first to wake, an odd feeling of betrayal coursing through his body.  He closed his eyes to find out what happened and what he found troubled him.  Now, the only reason Davis would be considered dumb was because his mind was filled with all these areas.  He could feel the connections he has with people, causing him to become distracted by fluxations in these connections.  They made him not learn correctly, as he is the type of person who is easily distracted.  He shuffled through these connections; he saw his Digital World connection.  _Not there_.  He then saw his Digidestined connection.  Not there either (and he was glad for that).  Davis came upon the place where he stored the connections to his immediate family.  Sighing to himself, Davis examined the three cords there.  The one that was Jun's cord was pulsating brightly, very strong.  She had taken a very big step from before.  Davis was glad for that.  The next ones made him frown.  His mom and dad had cords, but they were thin and black dominated white.

        _They betrayed me...  My parents betrayed me._  Davis thought despairingly.  _I can't believe it..._

        There was a knock at his door.  Davis blinked and slid his eyes to Ken.  The other boy was still asleep; face away, so Davis thought he was sleeping peacefully.

        Davis crept over to the door, still in the clothing he always wears to the Digital World, minus the jacket.  "Who is it?"

        "Yolei and Cody."  The muffled voice responded.

        "I'll be out in a sec."  Quickly slipping on some slippers, Davis left and looked at Yolei and Cody outside.  "What's up?"

        "Did you..." Cody couldn't put the feeling in words.

        "Feel a wave of betrayal from your parents?"  Yolei finished.

        Surprising, Davis nodded.

        "That means you are like us."  Cody said bluntly.

        "Like you?"  Davis repeated.

        Yolei tapped her head.  "Connections in your mind.  White lines.  Those in your immediate family who did not betray you pulsating a bright white.  Parents black."

        Davis nodded.  "I guess that's why I do bad in school.  Coupled with my natural way to be distracted and my temper, I guess it must of ruining some of the learning process and made me be mad to TK."

        "My dad was killed."  Cody whispered, calling the attention of them.  "It hurt my head so much.  The connection was completely severed."

        Anything else that would be said was drowned out by nine simultaneous screams.

        Davis immediately headed back into his room as Yolei made way to the girls' room and Cody to Joe's and Izzy's.

        Inside, they found that the people were gasping in pain as they slept.

        "Kuso."  Davis swore as he started to shake his friend.  A bright magenta light filled the room, coming from Ken's heart.  It swirled, spinning into a single beam before splitting into two.  An orange beam and a blue light came into the room and mixed with one of the magenta beams.  It twisted and turned before turning into a kind of silver color.  The light landed around Davis neck, making him draw it out.  A sun, an eye, and a flower were together on it.  The other beam formed something on Ken.

        "A Crest."  Davis breathed as he saw what appeared.  The magenta flower was on a type of tablet inside a necklace around Ken's neck.

        Ken immediately fell unconscious once more.  Davis slowly exited, wanting the Child of Kindness to rest.

        "Guys?"  Davis asked as he once more met with Yolei and Cody.

        "Did you get a Crest?"  Yolei held up her own, a meld of a teardrop, a heart, and a star.

        "I got one also."  Cody showed his, a cross, two eyes, and a shooting star.

        "The three Crests, only a little lower than the ones chosen by the Guardians."  Gennai appeared behind the three, startling them.  "The Crest of Body, with the courage to do what's needed, the kindness to keep those around him, and the friendship to make those bonds.  The Crest of Spirit, to have the love to keep everyone alive, the sincerity to avoid deception, the purity to call those around them, and the light to keep them happy.  The Crest of Mind, the hope that the plans will come true, the knowledge to make those plans, and the reliability to help everyone do the plans.  The three crests of the triangle."

        "The Crest of Body?"  Davis said slowly.  "This is mine?"

        "The Crest of Mind?"  Cody also whispered.

        "The Crest of Spirit?"  Yolei stared unbelievably.  "This is me?"

        "Yes."  Gennai acknowledged.  "The three crests.  Now, we must work on your magic skills."  Briskly, he summoned his staff and led the three down a twisting maze of corridors that couldn't be seen from the outside.

Right when Davis was about to ask when they were going to get there, the four entered a large room full of crystals.

        "Wow."  Davis whispered.

        "It's beautiful."  Yolei added.

        "So much magic..." Cody stared in awe.

        "This is where you will be training."  Gennai told them as he checked the room's crystals.  "First, you must know each of these crystals."

        Starting with a bright red one, he held it up.  "Digiruby.  Aids flame."  Holding up a deep bright blue one, he continued.  "Digisapphire of Ice."  Gennai continued through the list, the three students hanging onto his words.  He came to the final gem.  "Digirainbownite.  It helps all spells and is extremely rare.  It is only to be used in special occasions, but if placed on the ornament of a staff, it could become very powerful."  Gennai gently set down the rainbow gem.

"I would like each of you to find your center.  That is from where you will be able to cast your magic.  Eventually, you'll be able to do the magic without being in your center and on the fly."  Gennai nodded.  "Davis.  The Crest of Body represents the elements of flame, ice, and darkness.  Yolei, the Crest of Spirit represents wind, plants, and light.  Cody, the Crest of Mind is of the elements of water, electricity, and light.  Find your center and focus on drawing out these elements."  The three nodded as they closed their eyes.  Cody managed to slip into his center quickly, being attuned to magic, even with a parent who has a general dislike to magic.  Yolei managed to fall in next, as magic falls into the category of spirit in the body-mind-spirit triangle.  Davis finally found his center also, though it took his a while, as the body is the hardest one to control magic.

        Slowly, Cody eased out some water power.  With a gasp, he flung his eyes open and held out his palms.  "Water's Depth!"  One of the many practice dummies in the room was surrounded with an orb of liquid, before the whole thing exploded, blasting the dummy out of this world.

        Yolei was confident in her abilities and she let some strands of wind escape her hold.  "Gust Javelin!"  An arc of air appeared above her, glowing a faint red.  The turned into a spear before launching forward, piercing a dummy in its stomach area.

        Davis let out a pained shout as flames sprung up all around his body.  "Flame..." Davis gritted.  "Shield!"  The fire formed a wall in front of him as Davis panted in relief.

        Days like this went by over the week.  The three were quick learners.

        As for the Armor Bearers, they were busy training the whole time.  Improving attacks, teaching Ken his powers and whatnot.  There was a little commotion over when the found the Crests on their necks when they woke, but nothing special.

        The twelve digidestined had always eaten together at dinnertime however, with Gennai joining them.

        "How was your day, guys?"  Tai asked after he placed some rice in his mouth.

        "Tiring."  Davis replied.  "Very tiring."

        "Magic is a hard concept.  We need to work on our reserves."  Cody added, sucking thoughtfully on the end of his chopsticks.

        "That's cool."  Joe nodded.

        TK gave a huge yawn before blushing.  "Our day was a bit tiring.  Trying to improve our attacks really took it out of us."

        "Caffeine would be nice now."  Ken mumbled, barely managing to eat.

        Kari tried the wide-eyed innocent act, but the smirk on her face disrupted it.  "We tried not to go _too_ hard on him."

        Izzy merely rolled his eyes.

        The thirteen continued to eat, chatting idly.

        Finally, Yolei brought up the question that has been on everyone's minds.  "What's going to happen when we get home?"

        Mimi sipped a bit of the water she had in a cup next to her.  _What is going to happen?  Crap...  I didn't do what I think I did, did I?_

_        Yes you did._  Sora answered the child of Sincerity.

        Matt glared irritably through the link.  _Well, could you please stop using this?  Some people are trying to eat here._

        Mimi huffed.  _Fine._

        The three continued eating.

        "Our parents probably made plans."  TK added to the conversation.  "We're probably being split up."

        "If they're smart, and sometimes I doubt that in adults, they'd raid our journals and diaries."  Kari nodded.

        "I don't have one."  Joe contributed.

        "Neither do we."  Cody, Yolei, Davis, and Ken added.

        "We do."  The other digidestined added.

        "For all we know," Sora put in, "all our parents are convening right now on what to do."

        The rest of the conversations were unimportant.  Their days in Gennai's house took on a routine until the very last day.

                                                                *     *     *     *     *     *     *

        Mathais:  Sorry this took so long!

        TK:  He got over another one of his Writer's Blocks.

        Chibi Jun:  Reviews are welcome, but flames will be doused by Cody's water magic.

        Mathais:  Bye!


	7. Back To the Human World, As Sad As It Is

Story Title:  Crest Armors

Chapter Title:  Back To the Real World...  As Sad As It Is

Author:  Mathais

Rating:  PG-PG-13

Category:  Digimon Adventure 02

Archive:  Only

Warnings:  Chosen Children Fighting, Lack of Digimon Partners, Use of Dub Names

Pairings:  TK/Kari, pending Davis/Yolei, pending Davis/Ken, pending Ken/Yolei, pending Tai/Sora, pending Matt/Tai, pending Izzy/Mimi

Summary:  The digidestined have been granted powers to help in the coming battles.  Now that the digimon are out of commission for a while, they'll need those powers more than ever.

Disclaimer:  I do not own digimon and the concept of Crest Armors in their current form are mine, though other variations of this idea are no doubt out there.

References:  None.

Notes:  I know that Joe has two brothers, but I don't feel comfortable using their original names, so I'm just giving him one brother, a blend of the two.

* * *

* * *

TK yawned as he awoke.  His muscles were sore; the week of training had been harsh on his young body.  He rolled out of bed, climbing to his feet.  The Child of Hope winced; the cold stung his feet.  Slapping his yellow slippers on (Kari thought it would be funny if they featured a bunny), TK padded out of the room he shared with his older brother.  He quietly walked past each of the rooms, their occupants asleep within.  When he reached the simulated garden, however, two people were already there.

"Hey TK." Kari smiled weakly, hair hanging limp, a testament to how tired she was.

Cody merely nodded, moving over on the stone bench, creating space for the other boy.

TK sat down, taking the silent invitation.  The three just took in the serenity of the situation.

Cody was the one that broke the comfortable silence. "Did you guys know that I keep cords of attachment with almost everyone I meet?"

The Keepers of Hope and Light shook their heads, silently urging him to go on.

"I know when someone I'm close to dies or is sick, even before I am told." He sighed then. "My bond with my dad is broken."

"Did it hurt?" TK asked gently.

"A lot." Cody nodded. "I've gotten over it though."

Kari wrapped her arms around the young child, drawing him closer.

"I also know my relationships." He went on, holding back the tears that threatened to spill over his eyes. The older digidestined winced; nobody in the group liked seeing another one of their number cry. "My mom and dad betrayed me."

TK and Kari took in a deep breath.

"I don't know where to go, guys." The reserved boy was letting down his shields, just this once.

"We'll think of something, don't worry.  Just relax." Kari soothed.

"I'll bet one of us will take you in.  Maybe even my family." TK reassured.

"Or mine." Kari jumped in.

"Thanks guys." Cody smiled slightly, wiping his eyes.

"You're a friend.  We wouldn't betray you." TK added with a smile.

Cody grinned.

Meanwhile, Kari was counting down and when she reached one, all three plugged their ears.

The only thing that could describe the state of everything was pandemonium.

"Morning has official begun." Kari smiled grimly as Davis slid into the garden.  The previously three, now four and the youngest of the Digidestined, listened to the older kids and grimaced.

"Please let us never be like this." TK prayed to the Digital Gods.

* * *

Kari placed a hand to her head as she, along with TK, Cody, and Davis, stared down at the pile of older kids. "You didn't learn anything, did you?"

Tai rolled his eyes, but didn't move.

All eight of the older digidestined were in a pile, exactly how they'd ended up for the mornings since they had came here.

TK neatly sidestepped them. "_I'm_ going to make breakfast.  Coming Cody?"

"Sure!" The younger boy followed the blonde as they left the hallway.

Davis shook his head as the eyes of those in the pile turned to him. "You got yourselves in this mess and you get yourselves out!"

A voice echoed from down the hall. "You're not coming in the kitchen Davis!"

The goggle-headed boy pouted, running after the other two. "Hey!"

Kari raised her hands. "I'm setting up the table!" She rushed out quickly.

"Help?" Tai called out miserably as he shook his leg.  Joe yelped as he kicked his own leg out in surprise.  Matt growled as he yanked his hand away from Ken's crotch, who responded by twisting himself to the left, falling out of the group altogether.  He quickly ran for the bathroom, leaving the other seven in a pile.

"**COWARD**!" Yolei snarled as she managed to break free, chasing the former Digimon Emperor.

"Anyone notice how the younger kids always just leave us like this?" Mimi wondered.

"Can't blame them." Izzy snorted before he ducked out of the pile, twisting around, just barely missed putting his face into Joe's thigh before breaking free completely.  He also left quickly.

With five left, it was easy for them to break out of the pile and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Last day." Tai glanced wearily at his companions.

"Let's hope our parents are forgiving." Sora agreed quietly to the unspoken yet felt by all line.

With a weary sigh, the five stood, brushing dust off their pajamas.  Matt ran a hand through his hair before sighing again. "I need some more gel."

"You can borrow some of mine." Tai offered as the two of them headed to what was designated the boys' bathroom.

Joe ran a hand through his frazzled blue hair, deciding instead to return to the room he shared with Izzy instead of going to the large bathroom.  The two girls could hear him muttering about where he placed his hairbrush.

Mimi also ran a hand through her hair, which had returned to its normal strawberry blonde color.  She didn't want the extra effort of maintaining the regular dye jobs to keep it the bright pink she had before.  Sora stretched a bit, turning to the other girl with a smile.

"Let's change so we can see what TK and Cody's got for us."

"Yeah."

The two females of the original seven left for their shared room.

* * *

Half an hour later, all twelve digidestined and Gennai were in the dining room of his underwater house, eating the breakfast that TK and Cody had cooked with a little help from Davis.

The blonde-haired Child of Hope sucked on the end of his chopsticks, carefully waiting for his chance.  As quick as a flash, he snatched up the last piece of toasted bread, munching and crunching happily on the roll.  The lazy grin on his face after he finished merely goaded Davis and Matt.

The Second Goggle-Wearer pouted. "I wanted that."

"That was cheap Teeks." Matt frowned.

TK rolled his eyes and stood, leaving the room for a second.  He came back with another plate of the rolls, two of which were immediately taken by Matt and Davis.

"We're out of rice." Sora frowned.

"I'll get some more!" Cody volunteered, standing and heading back off to the kitchen, Sora in tow.  The two brought out some more rice; Cody refilling bowls.  Even Gennai was going for more.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Gennai asked.

Tai set his bowl down, the first to speak. "We're going to calm our parents down first."

Mimi nodded. "That would be the best action."

"Past destroying more control spires, there's nothing else to play but the waiting game." Izzy added after taking a bite of the cooked fish he had placed into his bowl.

Murmurs of assent passed along the other digidestined with the Child of Kindness speaking up. "We know that Arukenimon and Mummymon were attacking us with Control Spire Digimon, but we don't know who were controlling them.  Obviously, until they reveal themselves, all we can do is take away the things they've been feeding upon."

Gennai nodded. "Right."

TK hesitantly placed his bowl down. "Are we going to have another Spiral Mountain incident?"

The original digidestined winced.

"By Azulongmon, I hope not." Mimi muttered.

"I'd suggest adding Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon, Ebonwumon, and even Huanlongmon to that." Izzy added.

Ken twitched. "That bad?"

Davis spoke up, slightly confused. "Who are those last four?" Yolei and Cody murmured in agreement.

"The rest of the Guardians/Sovereigns.  Zhuqiaomon of the South, Baihumon of the East, Ebonwumon of the North, and Huanlongmon of the Center." Izzy explained. "Think Digital Gods."

The three newest digidestined shuddered.

The thirteen ate in silence, until the dishes were being washed by Joe and Matt.  Beyond that, there was nothing left to do but wait.

Dressed in the clothes they had first arrived in (though they had been washed, courtesy of Sora, Cody, TK, and Yolei), the twelve waited patiently for the signal that they could go home.

Gennai raised a hand into the air when he felt a mental command, robes appearing over his body.  He drew a circle in mid-air, sealing it with a big D.  Then, the children and teens watched as he pricked his finger with a hidden knife, droplets of blood hitting the ground before disappearing.  However they had no time to wonder at this as the area in front of Gennai started to glow a wavy myriad of colors, like the Aurora Borealis.  All seven originals were startled to recognize it as they way they had first gone to the Digital World.  As that fact sunk in, a wave of light the colors not unlike a rainbow seashell shining underwater overcame all of them and, despite training, the twelve screamed as all balance left them unexpectedly.

TK fiercely tried to rectify himself as he lashed a hand out, catching Davis's hand in the process.  The two together steadied themselves as Davis grabbed Ken's hand and TK grabbed Cody's.  They formed a chain, which eventually became a circle as everyone felt the sensation of floating overcome them.

"Transporting never took this long." Mimi gulped.

"We were too busy screaming our heads off for Azulongmon knows how long last time." Joe replied wryly.

"If we were prepared, I think it'd be rather enjoyable." Izzy added.

Yolei made a face at the older teen. "So says you." A moment later, her glasses spiraled off into nothingness. "Damn."

"How come Joe's are still there?" Kari asked curiously, clinging tighter to Tai and Cody.  That was all Fate needed as Joe's glasses did the same, disappearing to wherever Yolei's went to.  Joe scowled at the Child of Light, who by now was trying valiantly to stifle giggles without using her hands.  She ultimately failed as her laughter rung across the space between the human world and the Digital World.  The others soon joined it as they laughed and laughed until it seemed like all their troubles disappeared.

That was, of course, when they abruptly appeared mid-air in TK's room in his apartment, crashing in a huge pile on the bed as they pulled others close to them to avoid smashing against the wooden floor.

Nancy Takaishi flung the door open, gapping in shock at the mess of people in her son's room.

"Hi mom." TK offered a feeble smile. "I'm back."

* * *

Not even half-an-hour later, the twelve digidestined were assembled in front of worried families.

TK and Matt were alternately being hugged by Nancy and Malcolm, the latter dropping emotional fortitude.  Matt was explaining quietly the circumstances, reassuring the parents, while TK was acting the stuffed bear.  Actually his mom was hugging him so tightly that he could hardly breathe, let alone speak.

Tai and Kari were in a tag-team lecture by their mom and dad.  Kari, TK could tell, was tuning out the whole conversation via the "I'm the Angel of Light, cute girl, I know I'm wrong" expression.  Tai was listening avidly, or at first glance.  He really was just thinking about their next action against what was threatening the Digital World.

Sora just hugged her mom, whispering apologies to the crying woman.  There was no lack of love there.

Mimi was alternately being yelled at and being hugged by her mom and dad.  She looked like she was enjoying it.

Izzy was given a lecture from his dad and a huge hug from his mom.  Nothing remarkable about that, past the sheepish expression on the techie's face.

Joe was being stared at by his brother as his mom and dad lectured him.  He got off relatively easy since he was the adult of the group, though he didn't escape unscathed.

Cody was chatting quietly with his grandfather, explaining that he knew that his mom was freaked.  Grandpa Hida was consoling the boy, though Cody's emotional barriers were up again.  Such a thing made TK a little sad; he thought that they'd made good progress on him.

Yolei was in a mass of crying siblings, hugging them fiercely.  She smiled, though tears were in her eyes.  It was obvious that she missed her family and wished her parents were there.

Jun was, surprisingly, hugging her younger brother like he wouldn't be there tomorrow.  Respecting this, Davis hugged back and made no move to escape the embrace.

Ken was being hugged by an extremely relieved mother while his father apparently deciding between yelling at him and hugging him.  Thankfully for the Dark Spore-infected (though he didn't quite know this yet) genius, it was the latter.

When the initial reunions were over, the digidestined started explaining the situation.

Tai, as the unofficial leader of the armored digidestined clenched his hands and fidgeted as he explained.  He told of the Blackwargreymon threat and what was disturbing the very fabric of their Digital World with the Destiny Stones being destroyed.  Davis, as the unofficial leader of the magic-using digidestined, took up the story from there.  The fire and ice mage told of Blackwargreymon's gradual destruction of the Destiny Stones and the despair that followed every such incident, watching their digimon get blown away.  It was cumulated with the arrival at the last Destiny Stone and subsequently the unveiling of Hope and Light, TK and Kari respectively.  Davis went on to talk about the out-of-action digimon and the training the twelve had undergone, to protect the failing Digital World in the absence of the digidestined's digimon.

TK wrinkled his nose.  Damn, the scent of tears was really getting to him.  They stung, saltiness burning his nose.  He really hated the increase in senses sometimes that was a factor with the Crest Armors.

"Umm..." Yolei spoke up hesitantly.  As the group riveted their attention to her, she grew more confident. "Where are Davis, Cody, and I staying?"

"We decided that already.  We will be taking in Cody." Mrs. Izumi gestured to herself, her husband, and Izzy, who first looked shocked, then surprised, which finally melted into a happy "I-guess-I-have-a-little-brother-sorta" smile.  Grandpa Hida just nodded his head in morose acceptance.

"Davis will be staying with us." Mrs. Ichijouji said clearly, eliciting a smile from Davis, who felt two bonds strengthen in his mind.  Ken gave a smile too, glad that his DNA partner was with him.  Jun smiled slightly too, but she solemnly informed the adults that she'd better be allowed to visit otherwise there'd be hell to pay.

Mimi's father spoke up next. "Yolei will be with us then." He smiled reassuringly; Mimi's mother also doing the same.  Yolei smiled back as Mimi squealed, already planning the things they'd do together.  Yolei's three siblings echoed the promises Jun stated earlier.

The groups soon dispersed.  Cody and Yolei were hiding, the pain caused by their still too fresh to want to see them.  The Inoue siblings entered their apartment discreetly, knowing that their parents would question if they were caught.  The older Hida simply entered for there was no way his daughter would question his authority.  Or where he had went.  He still had all his facilities after all.

TK sighed as he sat on his bed.  It was almost time for their enemies to start their counter-attack.  After all, they had just removed one of their major players, a Mega.  He rubbed his chest where it started hurting less since Azulongmon had been released.  He guess the freedom of the Guardian had inspired hope again and the closest thing this Digital World had to a god, which subsequently aided the other crests, also fueling the magic that Davis, Yolei, and Cody now relied on.

He rubbed his head.  They lived in a technological world, but magic was entwined in the very heart of it, brought upon by evolution the time differences brought upon.  With magic came a price and all were feeling it.  The constant training with magic tired everyone out.  Even the Crest Armors used magic to an extent, but it was more dangerous for the newcomers into the fighting.

His headache growing worse, so TK fell against his pillow, falling asleep.  And as he slept, he dreamt...

* * *

Fluffy white clouds overhead did nothing to hide the bright blue sky.  The light of the sun shined down on the grass, morning dew on every strand.  Large oak trees surrounded the field, leaves wet with the morning's water.  A gentle breeze wafted through the area, bringing the scent of the forest into the glade.  Pure, untouched, just there.

_He stood in the middle, enjoying the serenity.  The breeze caressed his face, dirty blonde strands catching in his eyes.  He raised a hand, replacing the white fisherman's hat he had removed to enjoy the wind brushing against his face, though he still enjoyed the wind.  Light shined on his face, brightening some parts and darkening others.  He raised a hand to the sun, the warmth seeping through his fingers._

_TK's head snapped up as darkness started creeping through the area, the trees withering one by one.  A tree soon grew in the middle, dark and foreboding.  Instead of leaves, this tree was filled with spiked balls, like spores._

_A voice started chanting through the area and TK was compelled to listen._

**_Twice destroyed and twice returned,_**

**_to the where from where spurned._**

**_Taken to the world by one's desires,_**

**_the hatred it carries will ignite hatred's fires._**

**_Twice dead and thrice born,_**

**_covers the world with the black darkness of scorn._**

**_Nine will stand and nine will fall,_**

**_three will try and three will call,_**

**_and one forgotten will help five._**

**_By the power of Miracles and Destiny to stay alive,_**

**_twelve will grow and dormant power will not lie,_**

**_with these energies darkness will finally die._**

TK wrinkled his nose.  The rhyming sucked, but he got it in memory.  Was it a prophecy?  Was it a clue?  He didn't know, but all of a sudden cold shook over his body, drawing him away from the tree of darkness.  He glimpsed crimson eyes, chilling him to the bone, and most of all familiar.  He couldn't quite place it, however.  Red light shot toward him and he screamed...

...only to awaken moments later.  Grasping his chest as sunlight peeked through his window, TK was dismayed to find that he had broken out into a cold sweat.  However other things took precedent in his mind and he raced out of the room and grabbed the phone, dialing a number.

"Hi.  Tai?  Can you call a Digidestined Meeting after school today?  I think we have a problem."

* * *

* * *

Mathais waves a hand. "I think we finally found a way to get some screen time for us in."

Shinkaa frowned. "I hope this isn't bad."

"It's just using regular format instead of script." Chibi Tomoki added. "We're only experimenting."

Mathais waved. "It's our two-year anniversary!  We're updating our first story cause of it!"

Chibi Tomoki giggled and flashed a V-sign. "We thank you for the reviews!"

Shinkaa nodded, the sapphire earring in his right ear flashing in the light. "Yeah!"

The light avatar of the author wrinkled his nose. "Sorry it took ten months...  That long, damn!"

All three waved. "Bye!"


	8. Invasion

Story Title: Crest Armors

Chapter Title: Invasion

Author: Mathais

Rating: PG-PG-13

Category: Digimon Adventure 02

Archive: Fanfiction net

Warnings: Chosen Children/Digidestined Fighting, Lack of Digimon Partners, Use of Dub Names, Pending Shonen-ai

Pairings: TK/Kari, pending Davis/Yolei, pending Davis/Ken, pending Ken/Yolei, pending Tai/Sora, pending Matt/Tai, pending Izzy/Mimi

Summary: The Digidestined have been granted powers to help in the coming battles. Now that the digimon are out of commission for a while, they'll need those powers more than ever.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon and the concept of Crest Armors in their current form are mine, though other variations of this idea are no doubt out there.

References: None.

Notes: I know that Joe has two brothers, but I don't feel comfortable using their original names, so I'm just giving him one brother, a blend of the two. And writing with the dub names is a bit uncomfortable, but I started with the dubs, so I'm going to finish it as dub.

* * *

"The sitch?" asked Tai as the Digidestined that could meet met that day. Joe, Mimi, Cody, and Yolei had not been able to come, due to reasons outside of their control, though they had their D-Terminals ready for updates. 

TK sat forward, running a hand through his blonde spikes. His skin was still pale from the force of the dream and cold sweat still clung to his skin, despite being half an hour later. Tired blue eyes peered at the assembled, his right hand meeting Kari's left for reassurance that the Digidestined of Light readily gave. "I had a prophetic dream last night. Well, I'm not sure of the prophetic part, but..." He trailed off, eyes darkening. "Something's on the horizon."

"Not sure of the prophetic part?" repeated Sora questioningly. "How?"

"Well," TK went on, "I got a rhyme in English. I understood it though and it seemed to foretell things of the future."

"Can you tell me it?" asked Izzy, his fingers hovering over his laptop.

"Sure." Slowly, TK began to speak in English, repeating the words that had been imprinted in his mind. When he finished, he was forced to lean back, a fatigue setting in his body.

"Are you all right bro?" Matt asked with a concerned look in his icy blue eyes. The Digidestined of Hope smiled weakly, nodding unconvincingly.

"I guess. It's just that the Digital World's still really hurt and I'm just tired."

Kari suddenly let out a sigh, leaning back as well. "If you can admit, then I guess I can as well."

"You too?" Davis asked, surprised. When he received looks from the rest of the group, he rapidly shook his head. "No! Not me! Cody and Yolei complained of the same thing earlier."

"Hope and Light are more entwined with our Quadrant than any other Crest," stated Ken, drawing the attention of the assembled. His violet eyes were clouded, but his voice rang with truth and clarity. "TK and Kari hold those powers and thus would feel the impact of anything being done to this part of the Digital World. On the other hand, Cody and Yolei have the Crests of Mind and Spirit, respectively. A third of the Crest of Mind is Hope and a third of the Crest of Spirit is Light."

"That would mean that they would feel it as well, to a lesser extent," added Izzy, his tone thoughtful. His eyes never left the screen of his laptop though, not revealing the emotions that he carried.

"That means that they should stay out of any battles until they're feeling better," decided Sora softly, her tone one of caring. "It won't do to have them collapse."

Kari immediately protested. "We can-"

"You **can't**," broke in Davis suddenly, his tone harsher than normal. "I mean, you **shouldn't**. I..." His eyes shifted to the side, his voice losing a bit of its strength. "I don't want to see you guys get hurt."

"I agree with Davis and Sora." All eyes turned to Tai, their official leader. There was a hardened look in his eyes, but all of them knew that he was just masking the care for his sister and friends. "You'd be a liability in battle and I don't want you to get hurt."

"But-" It was TK this time to spoke up, but the look on Matt's face silenced him.

"I'm with Tai on this one." Matt shrugged his shoulders. "I can't stand to see you guys like this."

Izzy agreed readily, but his mind was more focused on the rhyme that was given to TK. Even so, there was concern on his face, though usually he kept his emotions to himself.

Ken also found himself agreeing.

TK put his hands up in defeat, sighing once. Admitting his weakness didn't seem so bad now. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm heading back to bed."

"Take mine," offered Tai. "I'm going to be out anyway."

"Thanks." The Child of Hope smiled.

"I'll be heading back too," commented Kari as the two entered the Kamiya children's joint room.

Matt turned to Tai, his voice serious. "Get Yolei and Cody here as fast as possible."

"I'll get Yolei."

Tai and Matt both turned to Ken, whose eyes were focused completely.

"Go," Matt said once.

The Child of Kindness nodded sharply, leaving.

"I'll get Cody." Sora stood, brushing off her skirt before exiting as well.

"Izzy?" asked Tai.

"I'll stay here and protect them, don't worry." Izzy turned, offering a small smile. With thanks on his lips, Tai left, Matt following behind.

Davis shook his head when Izzy turned to him. "You focus on the rhyme. I'll keep watch."

Izzy gave his thanks, keeping most of attention on his laptop as Davis sat back, expanding his magical senses.

They wouldn't be caught off-guard.

* * *

Several hours later, Davis was really really glad that he had decided to practice his magical senses at that time. 

Earlier, he had felt something along them, something that he shouldn't have felt in the Human World.

It had been his only warning.

"The flames churning within the heart of the land, burn away the curtain which seeks to blind us!" Davis suddenly rose and raised his hand, startling Izzy, who had been diligently working on the rhyme. Flames surrounded the pair, images appearing in the orange heat.

"Those who use the shadows to hide, let them feel the frost of never-ending winters!" Following the statement, the Child of Body slashed his hands sideways, banishing the flames while knocking back two figures with a gale of icy wind. Davis's brown eyes immediately sought out the figures.

One, he recognized as Wizardmon, or a darker form of the magic-using digimon. This digimon had one a black cloak, though it was tattered like the Wizardmon's, and the staff he carried had a skull on it instead of a sun. Davis knew that this was the digimon that had cast the invisibility spell.

The other was large, powerfully built and not afraid to use that strength. For a lack of better descriptions, the digimon was a bipedal bull with a gun as a left hand. Any illusions of being able to handle it on his own disappeared when he looked at the strength of the creature.

"Get the magic user," spoke Izzy as he brought his hand to his chest, calling, "Crest Armor of Knowledge!"

"Shade, hide us from the eyes of the beasts!" Davis swung his arm out, a field of darkness appearing around the pair. As the digimon were confused, he called on his magic again.

"Subspace, expand!"

He knew it wouldn't do to have Yolei, Cody, TK, and Kari try and wake themselves from slumber just to help, so he moved them to an area to subspace to fight. It was a spell that Gennai had forced them to master early on in order to prevent collateral damage. After remembering the Highteon View Terrace digimon attack, Davis was glad for the spell.

As he felt the area shift, a purple light almost broke through his shield of darkness, emanating from Izzy, who shouted, "Chisiki no Yoroi!" Ignoring it, Davis focused more on the stream of fire from the magic using digimon that pierced his spell.

"Redirect!" The mage caught the stream of flame in his hands then let it harmlessly be absorbed into the darkness. He saw peripherally Knowledge leading the brute strength digimon away, leaving him with the magic user.

Now face to face in the field of darkness, Davis spoke while grinning ferally, "What's your name? I'm Davis, Digidestined of Body."

"I'm Necromancymon," answered the dark mage. His tone was one that sent an involuntary shiver up his spine, even with his courage. "You have some nice spell work, but I can tell you're a beginner. Watch!"

He lifted his skull staff, three rings of fire being released.

"Redirect! Reflect! Diffract!" Davis tried again, but these flames ignored his own spell, slamming into his chest. Fighting the pain, he dodged the next attack, thankful for his soccer lessons. With a hand on the ground, he savagely swiped his other one, three lances of ice flying through the air.

"Black Magic Game!" called Necromancymon, disappearing before the attack could hit. Before Davis realized it, the skull staff slammed into his back and he found out that Necromancymon didn't just have magic on his side. Grunting in pain, he funneled magic into his body and used it to dodge away at a speed most humans would not be able to achieve.

He made several quick motions before holding his hands forward. "Nova Blast!" called the boy, Greymon's signature attack flying out of him. Necromancymon dodged again, but Davis was ready, thrusting his hand forward with a cry, "Metal Claw!" From that hand, a claw of metal from Metal Greymon launched out, piercing the folds of the dark necromancer's cloak. The digimon hissed and drew back, his staff rising.

"Fallen Spirits!" shouted the digimon as purple specters flew out of his staff, seeking the Digidestined. Davis gritted his teeth, using his soccer reflexes to dodge the initial strike by a leap to the left.

It was a mistake.

Necromancymon's follow up took him by surprise. "Inferno Cloud!" The streams of flame, larger than any attack beforehand, managed to burn his side.

Unused to battle just yet, Davis's momentum caused him to land on his face. _"If only I can get him to enter a spell battle I can actually hope to win,"_ thought the mage.

"Ice, -900 degrees Celsius," he whispered, rolling away from Necromancymon's next Fallen Spirits attack, "come forth to strike. Freeze the flames from the enemy!"

As he said the last words of his spell, the necromancer digimon called, "Inferno Cloud!"

The attack failed spectacularly, exploding into shards of ice that pierced deep into the digimon's cloak. Davis folded his hands in the time that he was allotted, wishing that he had kept a piece of Digisapphire with him.

"Mega digimon of ice, the mechanical wolf that glides through the skies, heralding Friendship! It is you I call upon now to obliterate this enemy!" Davis realized that the digimon was recovering and, knowing that both of them were wide open, finished his spell. "Ice Wolf Bite!"

From his hands launched the largest blast of ice he had ever called upon, one that drained his energy reserves like mad. Unwilling to even _think_ about what this was going to cost him and what it was going to do to Necromancymon, he just kept funneling more power so that it would actually reach the dark digimon. And reach him it did. It was strong enough that the digimon disappeared into data almost immediately upon contact.

The full import of his actions hit Davis then.

He had just _killed_ a digimon.

Something that not even Veemon had done.

He collapsed to his knees, wishing even harder than before that Veemon was with him. Over the past week, they hadn't spoken about their incapacitated digimon at all and suddenly having to fight brought it home for him.

He missed his partner. A few tears found their way to his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

Davis knew he would get over it eventually--the other Digidestined were proof of that.

He just didn't want to yet.

Standing, Davis snapped his fingers, saying, "The beasts are gone and the darkness is no longer needed, so let the night be dispelled of its own volition."

Only a gray light remained in the area and now Davis could see Knowledge heading back toward him, hovering slightly off the ground with what appeared to be a concealed rocket pack.

"The other digimon?" questioned the teen.

"Dead," stated Davis emotionlessly. Even so, the pain appeared in his eyes.

"First kill..." murmured Knowledge, trailing off. His eyes unfocused under his visor for a second before he snapped out of it. "It doesn't get easier, no matter how many times you do it."

"I know by just looking at your guys," weakly smiled Davis.

The Digidestined of Knowledge nodded, finally shedding his armor. Back to normal, Izzy gazed at the boy with unsearchable eyes, his voice light. "Mind bringing as back?"

"Subspace, revert," he whispered, his eyes briefly flaring to life with his power. From the grey plain, they reappeared in the Kamiya living room, undamaged save a few scorch marks.

Davis looked down at the carpet, sniffing slightly. "Do you think they'll notice?"

"Probably," replied Izzy somewhat dryly.

"I can fix that," spoke a voice from the Kamiya adults' bedroom. Yolei leaned against the door, polishing her glasses in her hands before replacing them. She lifted a hand, a pink glow surrounding the appendage. She then snapped her fingers and the burn marks disappeared, the carpet returning to normal. "So, we were attacked?"

"A Minotarumon," stared Izzy.

"And a Necromancymon," finished Davis.

"The subspace portal spell, right?"

"Yeah, but they were cloaked and I used a fire spell before I realized it," admitted Davis ruefully, scratching the back of his head.

"Wait, all our mages are here," Izzy interrupted, his eyes widening.

Davis ran over to the remote, turning the TV on.

**_Breaking News!_**

_ Monsters sighted in the skies and on the streets!_

A reporter was quickly detailing the events that had happened and they recognized many of the descriptions.

"Shit," sighed Izzy weakly.

That pretty much summed it all up.

* * *

Courage touched down in an abandoned alley, shattering his armor once he was sure it was clear. Waving, he nodded as Friendship and Love did the same, reverting to Matt and Sora respectively. 

"Do you think the rest are all right?" asked Sora hesitantly.

"I'm sure they are." There was no doubt in Tai's voice--it was his faith in his teammates. "Ken should have warned Joe and Mimi."

"And TK, Kari, Yolei, and Cody are protected by Davis and Izzy," added Matt. "They should be fine."

"Yeah. Still..." Sora trailed off while toeing the ground, her gaze looking down. "We handled Black War Greymon, yes. What good are we against an army? We fought three Ultimates today. We can handle a swarm of Vilemon, but that was easy. What happens if we have to fight a swarm of Ultimates?"

"We just have to trust in our power," answered Matt, though doubt was beginning to creep into his voice. "That's all we can do."

"What **I** want to know," Tai interrupted, "is who sent them in the first place."

"Probably the ones that Arukenimon and Mummymon were working for," reasoned Matt.

Sora sighed, her eyes further lowering. "Knowledge and Reliability already deleted them."

"Maybe too hastily," admitted Tai, his eyes turning to the sky, "but it's done."

"Let's head back."

"Yeah."

The three teenagers turned, flowing easily into the crowd.

They didn't notice the man watching them, his voice speaking into a cell phone.

"We lost Necromancymon, Minotarumon, Black Rapidmon, Big Mamemon, Phantomon, Skull Meramon, Mega Dramon, and Cherrymon." He listened for a few minutes before speaking again. "Yes, I realize that it was seven Ultimates and a highly versatile Champion, but we have more. We have the recon we need. There was an unexpected development with the new child. He had magic. Hope, Light, and the two other new children are out of commission though and are being guarded." There was a pause as he listened again. "Yes, I'm aware of that. We can start the new invasion. I will start Dark Spore Operation in the meanwhile. Good."

The man looked toward the sky, his face twisting into a dark smile. "It's almost Christmas. Just watch, Digidestined, as the 'joyous' season burns."

He vanished, though the echoes of his laughter remained.

* * *

Tai called another meeting the next day to discuss the events. All Digidestined attended, no matter the previous events. Even TK and Kari were awoken for the meeting and filled in, despite the fact that they were extremely tired. 

It wasn't long into the gathering before the two broke into loud shouts.

"We were attacked?" shrieked Kari, her voice several octaves higher.

"And we weren't awoken till now?" yelled TK, his voice ringing his shock.

"You obviously still need the sleep," cut in Matt.

Both kids merely quieted, unable to refute the statement.

"We go nowhere without a mage," stated Tai firmly. "School is the only factor, but if this gets bad enough, we'll be pulled out of it anyway."

"We'll split into three groups, each for a mage," added Izzy. "It'd be best if we didn't go with the mage that our crests are a part of. So Mimi, TK, and I will go with Davis."

"Kari and I automatically go with Cody then," commented Sora, her mind already racing ahead. "We'll take," her eyes flicked around before finally settling on someone, "Matt."

"I'm in agreement," shrugged the teen in question.

"Then Joe, Ken, and I will be with Yolei," confirmed Tai. "We go nowhere without a mage to use subspace, understand?"

"Yes!" came the chorus.

It was too bad that the action couldn't have been implemented.

Cody suddenly raised a hand, cards flying to hang in midair. Briefly, kanji appeared on them, but they faded, though the cards remained. A blast of lightning shot through the area and collided with the cards, a brief wall of light appearing between them. Cody replied again with more cards, which burst into streaks of light and hit a figure outside, uncloaking them.

What the twelve Digidestined saw frightened them.

"Necromancymon and Wizardmon, counting over a hundred," spoke Izzy in awe.

As they readied themselves for battle, the twelve Digidestined wondered if they were going to be all right.

"Crest Armor of Courage!"

"Crest Armor of Friendship!"

"Crest Armor of Love!"

"Crest Armor of Sincerity!"

"Crest Armor of Knowledge!"

"Crest Armor of Reliability!"

"Crest Armor of Hope!"

"Crest Armor of Light!"

"Crest Armor of Kindness!"

"Subspace, expand!"

* * *

Really really really sorry for the state of this. I rushed through it and lost track of the flow of the story enough times that this came out really bad since I was trying to meet the anniversary deadline. Well, happy third anniversary to me! Please, don't comment on the obvious crappiness of this chapter if your review. 


	9. To the Ends of the World

Story Title: Crest Armors

Chapter Title: To the Ends of the World

Author: Mathais

Rating: T

Fandom: Digimon Adventure 02

Warnings: Chosen Children/Digidestined Fighting, Lack of Digimon Partners, Use of Dub Names, Pending Shonen-ai

Pairings: TK/Kari

Summary: The Digidestined have been granted powers to help in the coming battles. Now that the digimon are out of commission for a while, they'll need those powers more than ever.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and the concept of Crest Armors in their current form is mine, though other variations of this idea are no doubt out there.

**OoOoO**

"Thunder Cloud!"

The attack flew over Yolei's head, but she was already moving in spite of it. Tossing out some of her spell cards as blades of light, she smiled grimly in satisfaction as they impacted on their intended targets; a Necromancymon was stunned enough to misfire his Inferno Cloud attack into a Wizardmon, whose Thunder Cloud then vaporized his albeit accidental attacker. Pushing her glasses up, she tossed more cards up into the air, tapping into her own magic to give them more oomph.

"Surround me, O gales, and wipe away those that seek to harm!"

Her voice rang over the subspace that she had isolated from the other mages, effectively dividing up the opposing magical forces. As red gales whipped around her, she felt more than saw Courage touching down inside her tornado. Waiting for the right moment, Yolei saw Courage draw his weapons back before unleashing a gout of orange flame that morphed her defensive shield into a blazing pyre of hellfire. Knowing what the follow up would be, she pressed her magic into her cards, pushing them away from her to force the flaring tornado to spread over to the surrounding enemies.

Tossing out some more spell cards to ward off a Wizardmon sneaking up on Kindness, she yelled to Reliability, "Grab the Necromancymon and Wizardmon gathering in the back!"

The heavily armored Digidestined nodded, a burst of water building in front of him. Lashing his hammer out, Reliability called, "Fish of Reliability!" as his attack soared through space to strike at a group of magic users who were charging a spell. All attempts to deflect the attack were futile as it struck true; the mass of them were instantly deleted. Gripping his hammer once more, Reliability turned his attention elsewhere as Yolei nimbly rode a gust of air to avoid a savage Thunder Cloud attack.

Kindness touched down at her back, shadow energy making his spear glow an unearthly black which could only be achieved by pure magic. From beneath his visor, he whispered, "I don't think we can keep this up much longer. Courage and Reliability are getting impatient."

"Well, tell them to hold on," she grunted back. "There's nothing I can do right now."

As Kindness leapt forward, shouting "Shadow Stab!" as he went, Yolei focused inward on herself and felt with her power the spell she needed. Leaping into the air with magic fueling her movements, she thrust her arms out and released the energy she gathered with one powerful motion.

"O mighty bird of Love, unleash the might of Wing Blade!"

In a variation of Garudamon's signature attack, the shadow of a bird wreathed in wind erupted from the Digidestined of Mind's body, sweeping away many digimon. Landing lightly on the ground, Yolei pushed back those thoughts that screamed horror at the killing of digimon. She knew that the situation was too dire, and, as the warrior she had become, she could not afford to feel at the moment. Yolei knew that she'd pay for it later, but now was not the time.

"Watch it, Spirit!" Courage suddenly appeared above her, slashing with one katana to deflect a Thunder Cloud and driving back a Fallen Spirits with a burst of flame. With his Flaming Cross attack, the armored Digidestined ran through a particularly dense pack, destroying each and every one of them swiftly.

"Reliability, cover me!" yelled the mage as she realized that someone was attempting to contact her via a telepathy spell. The heavily-armored Digidestined moved with a speed the belied his rather large frame and slammed his hammer down to the ground, causing a rumblings on the pseudo-floor that made many of their attackers lose their footing. In the meanwhile, Yolei reached out with her mind and magic and made contact.

_**"Yes?"**_ she asked carefully but urgently, an aura melding the colors of pink, green, and red surrounding her.

_**"I'm merging my subspace with yours,"**_ Davis bluntly told her. _**"Cody and Light have slowed down Friendship and Love enough that you have less forces. Our forces are small enough that, together, we'll be able to handle them faster."**_

_**"Let's go ahead and do it then,"**_ replied Yolei, a tone of irritation in her mental voice. Joining their magics together, there was a seamless flow of energy that escaped even the notice of the highly trained Crest Armors—and suddenly Hope's blast of light melded into Kindness's shadow orbs to create a small but powerful explosion.

"Howling Blaster!"

"Needle Spray!"

As Davis and Yolei jumped back into the fray, the two mages of the Crests combined their attacks to unleashing needles of icefire that went quickly to mopping up what forces remained. Before long, the battle was over, and all that were left were really sweaty teenagers standing inside of an apartment.

"Where is Cody's group?" asked Tai in alarm once he took a head count.

Cody's quiet voice gripped Yolei's mind rather than her ears, but the news the voice brought was of good things. _**"We're fine. Just..."**_ Here Cody's mental voice roared out a particularly violent spell involving the hydroshock element mixed in with... dimensional warping? Yolei did a mental check on that and winced, especially when Cody came back and said almost cheerfully, _**"All done!"**_

His words were punctuated by the return of the foursome. Among them, Matt, Sora, and Kari were rather green in spite of their battle-hardened natures.

"_Cody!_" whispered Sora harshly. "Warn us next time you do something like that."

There was a rare smile playing on the small boy's lips, though his eyes were far more serious. "I understand. I needed things over with, however."

When Yolei looked up, she discovered that the other Digidestined had pointedly decided that they did **not** want to know.

Honestly, however—she couldn't blame them.

**OoOoO**

"They're getting bolder," sighed Mimi as she leaned against a tree in the park. It'd taken their group a couple hours to reconvene after their battle, too busy they were with taking showers and resting their weary bodies.

"And stronger too," Ken added from his own position sprawled on the grass, Davis next to him.

TK looked down at the group, feeling the aches and pains jarring his body. He hadn't been at his peak form during that battle, still reeling he was from the damage done to the Digital World. He could see it in the eyes of Kari, Yolei, and Cody as well—their own weaknesses had been to the detriment to their group.

"We need to strike at the source; we can't afford to let them take the battle to us any longer."

It was Tai who spoke, and everyone turned to him at the simple admission.

"So far, most our battles have been in the Digital World where we could fight with minimal worry about collateral damage. We were also making headway into enemy territory. At the moment, however, all we're doing is defending." He shook his head in a show of anger. "We can't do this any longer." Tai's blazing eyes stared at each and every one of his friends in turn. "We need to go into the Digital World and strike at the source."

"We have no intelligence," protested Joe. "We have no clue who we're fighting..."

"...but we will," interrupted Izzy. His own gaze held each of the Digidestined before focusing on the other technological experts in the group. "Ken, Yolei? It'll be long nights from here on out," he stated meaningfully. Both of the Destined looked at each other, smiled grimly, and nodded.

"I'll put protective barriers up," volunteered Cody. "I still have enough magic for that."

Before anyone could protest, Joe cut in. "And I'll make sure they don't kill themselves while doing so." The rare glare in the soft eyes quieted the three technological experts.

"You do that," Tai agreed. With various farewells, the five stood and left, leaving the seven remaining to hash out their own plan of action.

"If you're willing," Davis murmured, all eyes on him, "I can cast invisibility spells. They'll only be good at night, since I can't manipulate light, but they'll let you fly over the city unobtrusively to see if you can find any agents."

There was a pensive look on TK's face as he said, "I think Kari and I will opt out."

"We're still recovering from the damage to the Digital World," Kari added slowly. "We'll take out leave and rest, all right?"

After receiving acquiescing nods, the Digidestined of Hope and Light stood to leave. TK laid a comforting hand around Kari's shoulder, and she rested her weary body on his.

Neither saw the pained look on Davis's face, which was quickly wiped away. He could already feel his obsessive crush on Kari whittling away, but it still hurt to see them together, even unconsciously. Before any of the older Digidestined noticed, the Child of Body focused on the matter before him.

"So, can you cast those spells?" asked Tai.

"Meet me at Ken's place after the sun sets," Davis answered. "We'll cast them there."

The five remaining Digidestined continued to plan in the park, voices overriding each other, but never coming to anger.

**OoOoO**

Unfortunately, a week brought no results. In the meantime, the Digidestined had their own battles. There were sparing attacks in multiple locations, and Matt had instantly seen through them as an attempt to test their power. Unfortunately, they were unable to do anything except fight and reuse maneuvers in order to keep some of their trump cards secret.

Joe had eventually forced the three Digidestined to sleep their all-nighters off, and Cody rested his magical powers in that timeframe, with Davis taking up Cody's job whenever he felt the invisibility spells weren't too taxing.

Thankfully, the four Digidestined who depended on Hope and Light were almost fully recovered.

School had been cancelled due to the attacks, and it was all the more imperative that their actions were masked. Because of the curfew installed, they did not want to risk being caught outside of the house.

Their small stalemate was broken on Christmas Eve.

TK's screams could have been heard around the entire block.

Kari's must've echoed around the entire neighborhood.

But Ken's beat both of them.

TK, in his pain, flung himself into a dresser, the vase atop it falling on him and shattering. He didn't even have the grace of unconsciousness as pulsations continued to wrack his body.

Kari didn't thrash around—but her fingernails dug bloody wells into her arms as she clenched harder and harder in her pain. But she didn't even feel the self-inflicted wounds—all she could focus on was the pain which rung even in her soul.

But Ken?

He felt like he was being ripped apart. It felt as if knives pierced his body again and again, twisting and turning with burning pain. He couldn't stop his own screams, as they were his only method of dealing with the pain. There was no way he could internalize it—so he externalized it in his entirety.

Ken's only stopped when Davis finally gathered enough wits to cast a protective barrier over Ken. Tossing his spell cards around the room, Davis managed to create a sanctuary from the pain, just as Cody and Yolei warped in with TK and Kari.

The screams of the three Digidestined only stopped then, though they continued to be shaken by phantom echoes.

"What happened?" growled Davis, his hands clenching and unclenching with his anger.

"The Darkness," gasped TK.

"Not Darkness," murmured Ken, whose element dealt with the shadows. "Evil. Someone tapped into something which should never have been awoken." His eyes gained an eerie light, as if he was just remembering something. "Something had lain dormant for a long time, and it should not exist, yet it does and they intend to use its power without knowing its true roots." His hand slowly went up to his neck, rubbing it almost unconsciously.

Now that Yolei was looking, she knew something was there. "There's something in your neck," she stated softly, and, as everyone looked at her, she reached toward Ken with hands glowing pink. The moment the Digidestined of Mind touched Ken's neck, she recoiled from a burn. "It's... powerful. Davis, Cody, I need your help."

"Crest Armor of Hope."

"Crest Armor of Light."

The two Armored Digidestined appeared, glowing with their respective colors. "Take our power too."

With TK and Kari helping, Yolei, Cody, and Davis set into an impromptu magical surgery inside Ken's body. To the Digidestined of Kindness's credit, he didn't flinch as the auras of their three mages invaded his body and attempted to figure out what exactly had housed itself inside him. It took some time, but when Cody's eyes widened and his hands clenched, it was well known that an answer was found.

Cody's fingers weaved a small dance and then he tugged in mid air—hard.

Ken let loose one final scream as a small ball of darkness wrapped in Cody's light appeared. Without Ken's aura masking it, all of the Digidestined present could now feel how seeped in evil the object was.

"It's very strong dark magic," murmured Yolei, her magic ineffectively prodding it.

But TK and Kari, taking off the masks which held their identity safe, instantly knew what it was.

"Ken, how come you have a remnant of Milleniummon in your head?" TK asked warily. "Unless..."

"You were the one who helped Ryo," breathed Kari in awe. "Gennai never disclosed his name..."

Ken's eyes shifted to the side, as if remembering something. "I... Milleniummon? I didn't..." Suddenly, his eyes brightened in recognition. "Crap, it's one of Milleniummon's Dark Spores. They increase the capabilities of the bearer but also increase their internal darkness as well."

"Milleniummon?" asked Cody hesitantly.

"An Evil God Digimon. He's so powerful that our Crest Armors wouldn't do anything even now, but you don't have to worry about him," Kari commented absently. "We thought Ryo had taken care of him, but not as well as we thought apparently."

"Ryo finished him, I'm sure of it," Ken stated with finality.

TK suddenly leaned forward, an expression of comprehension on his face. "Oh crap, that's the thing in the prophecy. If that's true, then..."

Davis suddenly recoiled as a blast of energy hit his barrier. The wince was repeated as more and more blasts hit him, and Yolei and Cody responded by unleashing spell cards which acted as their own barrier.

"Armor up, Ken, and Kari and I will check it out." Placing their helmets back on, Hope and Light warped out of the building with Yolei and Cody, leaving Davis to prep some spell cards.

"Crest Armor of Kindness," Ken murmured, feeling the shadows wreathe him in a cool embrace. Grabbing his spear out of mid-air, he whispered, "Yasashia no Yoroi," and looked at Davis. "I'm ready."

Nodding sharply, Kindness teleported out with Davis's help.

"Seraphim of Hope!"

"Ophanim of Light!"

The angels summoned by the two attacks were countered with blasts of flame from an armored individual. Floating by two red wings and wielding a wicked trident, Kindness searched his mind for the name before coming up with Phelesmon. Unfortunately, Kindness had no time to dwell as their opponent reoriented himself and gave another burst of flame which Hope quickly knocked away.

"Kindness, Body, Mind, Spirit, go to the others! We'll take care of her!" To punctuate his statement, Hope flew forward and, weaving around a swipe, kicked his opponent in the back, sending him directly into Light's arrow barrage.

Before he could react, the three mages had teleported him away. They now stood in front of six armored Digidestined, whom they could tell were worried.

"Can you feel them?" Courage asked immediately.

"We'll take you to them," Yolei stated. Holding a hand out to Sincerity and Love, the three girls vanished. Cody did the same with Knowledge and Reliability, leaving Davis with Kindness, Courage, and Friendship.

Davis warped once and dropped Courage and Kindness to one, stating that he'd go help Friendship.

Kindness focused his attention on the icy landscape around him. Russia was currently in the middle of a snowy season, but he was protected from the cold. His eyes then caught sight of the child before him. Blonde hair and blue eyes instantly reminded him of TK, but there was a coldness to his gaze that TK, even in his angriest moments, never attained. The boy before him had a relaxed expression, his eyes half-lidded. A lazy grin stretched across his face, and his body was completely slack. It would have been normal, if not for the fact that he wasn't affected by the cold despite being in a wife-beater and jeans.

"So you are the Crests of Light," he murmured delicately, a soft smile twisting his face. His eyes slanting, the smile turned into a dark expression. "I was waiting for you."

"Who are you?" Courage demanded.

"I am Yuri Zhivago," the boy said lightly. "But I assume that's not what you're talking about. I think you'd rather see this..." Suddenly he lunged, dark chains glowing with green fire covering his body. "Crest Armor of Sloth!" The chains shattered, revealing a gray-cloaked man in black armor in his wake. Twin knives were his weapons of choice, and the dark flames emanating from them told that they were not trifling weapons. "Kasei no Yoroi! Bindings of Sloth!" As he was propelled by two demon wings, Sloth sent forth many chains. (1)

Kindness attempted to block with his spear, only to have the bindings rip his weapon from his grasp. Courage was luckier, as his Flaming Cross managed to slice cleanly through the attack.

"Shadows of Kindness!" His special attack launched through the air, but Sloth's knives flared with infernal fire and cut through them, though he was not ready as Courage charged, katanas alight with their own fire. The weapons scored many hits on Sloth's body before he recovered, a burst of pure energy sending Courage into an uncontrolled spin.

Kindness flew in, his fists glowing with shadow magic, but Sloth kicked him in the face. As his head snapped back, Sloth wasted no time in calling out his own special maneuver, "Energy Dance!" and spinning into an elaborate combination of slashes with knives coated in pure magic, ending with a cut-through that had him feeling pain even as Sloth raced off toward Courage. Pulling himself together, Kindness flew toward his weapon, and his Shadows of Kindness broke the now inert Chains of Sloth. Grabbing his spear, his instincts told him to spin and raise it, which allowed him to block Sloth's dive.

"Too weak!" he shouted, anger touching his tone. The knives spun again, and Kindness felt his defenses shatter once more. He simply couldn't win against Sloth's skill and speed.

The last thing he saw was Sloth's pose, simple yet efficient, lax yet not, and Kindness felt himself fade to black. His last thought was surprisingly irrelevant, only that he thought that Sloth looked an awful like Astamon.

Courage unleashed a gout of fire in the wake of Kindness's reversion to Ken, striking Sloth in the back. He danced a bit around Sloth's counters, and his katanas soon found themselves at Sloth's neck, prepared to behead him in an instant.

"The Crests of Darkness?" he growled.

"Yes," Sloth replied lightly. "I know I've lost this battle, but, hey, there'll always be more. You have absolutely no clue what we're planning, why we're doing what we do. For the moment though, take care of your fallen. Even if ours masters do not, we Armored Chosen of the Crests of Darkness know _respect_ for battles well fought." With that, Sloth's armor vanished to reveal Yuri again, who fell down into a portal before Courage could move.

"Shit," Courage cursed and flew down to Ken.

**OoOoO**

Love blocked a well-placed claw strike by her scantily armored but dangerously efficient foe, twisting into roundhouse, which was similarly blocked. She stared into Lust's masked eyes before breaking their stalemate, wind energy surrounding her.

"Bird of Love!"

"Lilim of Lust!"

When her bird of wind met the poisonous seductresses conjured by her opponent, Love dove forward through the collision, her well-placed kick smashing into Lust's face and, as her head snapped back, Love unleashed the fastest combination she could. Still stunned by the pain, Lust made no move as Love trapped her in a headlock, ready to snap her neck at a moment's notice. Perhaps she'd gone a bit harder than she intended, once she recognized the form similar to the LadyDevimon who had given her friends so much trouble.

"So, Armor of the Lust, what brings you here?" Love growled.

The reply was simple.

"Testing you."

Love shouted as Lust reverted back to Catherine Medici, curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes—and fell back into a portal with a sultry smile on her face. She hoped that Spirit would come back and rescue her from France soon.

**OoOoO**

Knowledge used bursts of electricity to neutralize the bullets heading his way. He weaved around each of his opponent's shots, lightning crackling around his mace as he called, "Electric Crush!"

The blow was blocked by a sudden guarding maneuver by Gluttony, and the Digidestined of Knowledge glared at his opponent armored in a skulled outfit in the darkest black. Using his increased strength, he smashed through the defense, and the spikes protruding from his mace dug into the dark armor, chipping it. With a savage kick, Gluttony flew back from Knowledge, who then summoned as many Insects of Knowledge as he could. He surrounded his opponent who reminded him of SkullSatamon with them to the point where even moving would cause a world of pain.

"I see I have lost," he said softly. "I'm impressed."

Before Knowledge could react, Gluttony had reverted to Da Ge Hoi, a plump Chinese boy, before fading into a dark portal. Muttering dark curses, all Knowledge could do was wait in Hong Kong until Mind returned.

**OoOoO**

Avarice faded into a boy named Derek Dingo, the Mephistomon-armor around him shattering and his orb-tipped staff disappearing as he retreated from Reliability's crushing foot and Mind's paralysis spell. Cody took one look around before warping them away from Australia.

**OoOoO**

Despite Friendship's and Body's efforts, Envy's squid-demon armor and fang-like twin swords vanished to reveal Rosa López, a small skinny girl with too bright eyes for her current status as a Crest of Darkness. She fled into the darkness, escaping Friendship's long sword and Body's frost spell with her size so diminished from her previous MarineDevimon form. Davis wanted to leave Mexico as soon as possible, so the two vanished as well.

**OoOoO**

The tainted white aura of Pride faded into Michael Washington and, in spite Sincerity's pained eyes, he gave a smug smile and vanished. Cursing the Lucemon-look alike, Sincerity lashed her whip to uncoil it from where it previously held Pride's body, ready to choke him. Spirit shook her head, gathered her powers, and took the two away from America.

**OoOoO**

Hope and Light's angelic sentinels could do nothing as the red-skinned Wrath faded, along with his trident, into a dark-skinned boy. Phil Sam smiled at them grimly before disappearing, and the two Armored Digidestined looked at each other in disgust before returning to the Kamiya home in order to regroup with the others.

**OoOoO**

When the seven of the Crests of Darkness reappeared before their master, each one smiled.

"Mission accomplished," they said together.

The man stood above them, a smile stretching wide.

The Darkness within each of his Digidestined, each of his warriors, was growing—all due to the Dark Spore.

A Seadramon, Flarerizamon, Octomon, Coelamon, Kiwimon, Monochromon, and Kuwagamon looked at their partners in self-loathing; they could do nothing to help the perversions visited upon those they were sworn to protect.

And each cried for the innocence lost.

**OoOoO**

(1) _Kasei no Yoroi_ means Armor of Mars. Why? I'll explain later, part of it stemming from the fact that I don't know how to translate Sloth.

Note: I'm starting to hate this story, but I promise to see it through. Why did I turn seven Digidestined to evil? Because if they have armors—so will the enemy. And if you can guess what'll happen later, then, wow, because I'm not sure myself. But I'm sorry for the way this came out—two years and you get this piece of crap. I don't know why, but it took a lot out of me to write this. Maybe I'll drum up something for the next chapter.


End file.
